Ashes to Embers
by shadowtala
Summary: Twins Ash and Ember Ketchum set out into the world of Pokémon. Ash with his goal to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master, and Ember to be the greatest Dark-type trainer ever. They'll face trials and hardships as their adventures unfold, but with the help of their friends and family, they'll do their best to make their dreams a reality!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the small town of Pallet, four friends were gathered in an old tree house, eagerly discussing their Pokémon journeys, set to begin in two days' time.

Twins, Ash and Ember Ketchum, younger siblings of Kanto's top trainer Red Ketchum, sat beside each other on the ground. Both shared the same black hair, though Ash's was a spiky mess and Ember's laid flat, pulled back in a small, poor excuse for a ponyta-tail. Their skin was sun kissed from hours in the sun and they shared the same zigzag birth marks on their cheeks and bright brown eyes.

Ash was the more out spoken of the two, often being the source of at least half of the noise in their quiet little town, the other half being his best friend Gary Oak. The two were found in arguments more often than not, yet the two were thick as thieves. While loud, Ash had a habit of brightening people's days with his unwavering smile and positive attitude.

Ember, on the other hand, was jokingly referred to as the evil twin by Pallet residents, though all knew her to have the same kind heart as the the rest of her family. She had a terrible habit of appearing, seemingly, out of nowhere, startling everyone and seemed to take great pleasure in terrifying people. She also inherited her mother's infamous anger, difficult to incur but horrifying to see. Despite that, she was just as reliable as Ash.

Leaning against a wall was Gary Oak, grandson of famed Professor Oak, youngest sibling of Kanto's number two trainer Blue Oak and Kanto's most famed groomer Daisy Oak. He shared the same thick spiky hair as his siblings, though Daisy worked hard to tame hers, and bright blue-green eyes. Being an Oak came with many expectations that were often used to overlook his growing poor attitude and arrogance. It had come to the point that only his three friends could stand to be around him for long periods, as the other kids of Pallet weren't sure how to deal with him.

Finally, hanging upside down from an old metal bird rest, there was Leaf Forest, younger sister to Green Forest, Kanto's number three trainer. She had long brown hair, often covered by a white hat, and dark green eyes. She was often considered the most level-headed of the four, only because no one saw the input she usually put into their schemes and adventures, which often led them into whatever trouble of the week. When it came down to it, Leaf was the most feral of the four, ready to throw fist before asking questions, she just happened to look innocent enough for the adults to disbelieve those claims.

"Do you think the professor is ready for this year?" Leaf asked. She swung herself gently, as the blood rushed to her head.

Gary scoffed.

"Please, if I know Gramps, he completely forgot and is rushing to get everything together now," he said.

XXX

_Across town…_

Oak labs was in chaos as every aide sent off emails and made phone calls to breeding centers and other regional professors for help.

"_How_ do you forget something like this!?" Daisy Oak yelled at her grandfather. The man in question had enough sense to look abashed.

"To be fair, this is the largest group of new trainers we've had here. I mean, twelve kids. That's huge for Pallet Town," he tried.

"All the more reason to be extra prepared!" Daisy said, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

The power flickered in the lab. Everyone froze as they watched the lights until they cut off. The backup generator kicked on immediately, sending everyone in a frenzy to figure out what happened.

"There!" An aide shouted. "A Pichu chewed the wire!"

"Catch it!"

The lab went wild as everyone began chasing after the confused, speedy Pichu.

XXX

"Shouldn't we give him a little more credit than tha…." Leaf stopped at the looks her friends gave her. "Okay fair enough."

"Honestly, I'd take a Magikarp if it meant I could start my journey," Ember said. "I'd just get one of you to catch me something to help out."

"Please, everyone expects at least three of us to get the traditional starters. Gramps is certain I'm taking Squirtle, to complete the trilogy or whatever," Gary said.

"Do _you_ want Squirtle?" Ash asked. He saw the slight tick in Gary's jaw as his friend spoke. Gary didn't answer, choosing to look out the treehouse's window.

"Dad is convinced I'm going to take Bulbasaur, so I have an advantage over Green… but," Leaf made a face as she cut herself off.

The four of them knew that look well. As much as they all loved their siblings, the constant comparisons put on them by the adults of Pallet Town could be draining.

"I just want a Pokémon!" Ash said, flopping on to his back dramatically. "Two more days is just torture!"

"It'll pass before we know it," Leaf assured.

"What did you guys put on those forms? In case you don't get the standard starter," she asked. Months ago, Daisy Oak had the presence of mind to make forms for the soon to be trainers, so her grandfather could equip each trainer with a preferred starter. Each kid was supposed to check a box of which normal starter they would want, providing space below to present an argument on why they should receive it, and underneath that write down a few ideas for a Pokémon they would want to start out with. It did come with a disclaimer to be realistic, so no one was going to ask for a dragon-type or other pseudo-legends.

"I'll be getting Squirtle no matter what," Gary said with a shrug, "saw no point in putting anything else down."

"Dad made me check Bulbasaur, but I wrote down a few things after he went to bed," Leaf said. "Turned it in before he could see. A fighting-type would be awesome, or even a fire type that isn't a Charmander… no offense to the species, I just…" She didn't need to finish for them to understand.

"Yeah, I checked all three starters, just in case, but really I put down that I'd take any Pokémon at all," Ash said.

"What if you really do get a Magikarp then?" Leaf asked.

"Then I'll train it to be the best Gyarados ever!" Ash said.

"Emmy?" Gary raised a brow in silent question at the quieter twin.

"Do you even need to ask?" Leaf said.

"My plans haven't changed," Ember answered, "I still fully plan to be a dark-type trainer, but you know I'll take anything to start with. It won't make my starter any less special."

"She scribbled out the three starters and just wrote no, under that she wrote dark-type, and for suggestions she wrote "I want a dark-type" on every line," Ash said.

"Huh, subtle," Gary smirked. "Hope Gramps understands."

"I know, I should've been clearer," Ember added.

Leaf grabbed hold of the metal bar she was hanging from and flipped around to land on her feet. She scooped her hat off the makeshift table and settled it on her head. "Until then, we need to make sure we have everything. I'm guessing you two haven't finished packing yet." She sent a knowing look to the twins.

Both returned her look with sheepish grins as they rubbed the back of their heads.

"Honestly, you two, are you even ready to be trainers?" Gary asked.

"Don't go acting like you're all packed mister," Leaf said. "I'm guessing you've packed and unpacked your bag about three times now?" Gary made a face, but didn't deny it. "That's what I thought." She clapped her hands together. "We leave in two days, and we planned to go to Viridian together. I will not let your procrastination and indecision delay that. Now move! Move, move!"

Leaf ushered her friends out of the treehouse, and the four set off to their own homes.

XXX

The night before their journey was set to begin, Ash and Ember were busy stuffing items into their Silph co. bags, having procrastinated further, even after Leaf's lecture. The TV played an exhibition match between two members of the elite four, Agatha and Bruno. Gengar and Machamp traded blows, the oldest and strongest partners of each Elite, making for an explosively dynamic battle.

"Alright! That Cross Chop was awesome!" Ash shouted.

"Please, it only hit because of Foresight," Ember said. "Agatha has this one in the bag."

"Yeah right, she hasn't even used an attack! Look at her Gengar, it's almost out of energy," Ash argued. Gengar's movements were more sluggish than its species was known for, but Machamp looked no better.

"That's because ghost-types are way to tricky for full frontal attacks," Ember grinned.

Machamp moved in for an attack, two of his fists glowing white, a tremor shook his muscles, noticeable even on the broadcast. Gengar's trademark grin split his face as his red eyes glowed purple. Machamp was too close to avoid the Hypnosis and his body collapsed onto the field. Bruno called for a Sleep Talk as Gengar continued to glow with psychic energy as its exhaustion seemed to fade away. The tremors in Machamps body became more pronounced in its sleeping state and even his Sleep Talk was barely able to move his body. Bruno returned him a moment later and switched to his gigantic Steelix.

"She hit him with Curse during his first volley of punches," Ember said.

"Dang it!" Ash shouted.

"What are you two doing up!" Delia Ketchum asked, standing in the doorway of their shared room.

"Um…" both twins were at a loss, glancing at the clock on Ash's night stand.

"You two are going to be late if you don't go to bed now," Delia said. She looked at their poorly packed bags and sighed. "Give them here, I'll finish for you."

"Thanks, Mom," they said together. They kissed Delia's cheeks as they handed her their bags. She smiled, waiting for them to get into bed, and flipped the lights off for them.

"Good night you two," she whispered, shutting the door behind her.

Delia made her way downstairs, glancing behind her as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Missy," she said, her Mismagius swirled into form behind her with a chuckle, "would you grab their clothes once they're asleep?" Missy hummed and nodded, drifting into the shadows of the house. Delia's other Pokémon aided their trainer in packing essentials into the bags.

XXX

Twelve soon to be trainers were gathered in Oak's lab, bright and early. Some were bouncing with nervous energy, while others were trying to shake themselves of sleep. None of them were aware of the chaos the lab had undergone a couple days prior, only because the main room had been meticulously cleaned beforehand.

Three tables were setup, each holding four Pokéballs. All that was needed was Professor Oak to arrive and hand them out.

Eight of the twelve trainers gave some space to the other four. Despite nearly all of them having grown up together, none of them could stand Gary, Ember creeped most of them out, and Leaf has broken at least three noses. Ash was the only one that got along well with everyone, though his energy usually wore out those who weren't use to it. Even in a small town like Pallet, where everyone knew everyone, kids created their own little groups to set themselves apart.

"Good morning everyone," Professor Oak greeted as he walked in. He was met with a range of greetings in return. "I'm sure you're all eager to begin this wonderful new chapter in your lives, so I hope you'll all be kind and respectful as I pass out Pokémon." When no one made to comment, Oak continued.

"Let's begin, shall we," he pulled out a folded paper from his lab coat. "First, the Charmander. Now several of you made wonderful points in favor of receiving it, and after careful consideration," he paused for affect, "Crosse, please come get your starter."

Crosse wasn't a Pallet native, having moved into town about a year ago. He was by far the least like kid in town, having a perpetual bad attitude. Oak's decision came as a surprise to everyone.

He released Charmander and eyed it over. The little lizard puffed out its chest to look bigger, but the grin gave away its excitement. Crosse didn't say anything, just returned the Charmander with a small nod.

"Next is Squirtle," Oak said. "Gary." He wasted no time announcing that and no one was surprised. A couple kids rolled their eyes but didn't say anything as Gary released Squirtle for all to see.

Squirtle eyed Gary up and down for a second before turning its head away, clearly not impressed by the youngest Oak. That got a round of laugher from everyone.

"True friendship take time to build," Oak said in an effort to sound comforting, taking his grandson's look for disappointment instead of the resignation it really was.

"Leaf, I've chosen you to take Bulbasaur," Oak said once Gary stepped back beside his friends. Leaf put on her best smile as she stepped forward, ignoring the muffled scoff from one of the girls, and released Bulbasaur. The little grass-type ducked its head, eyes flicking around in unease. Leaf tried to give it a reassuring smile before returning it and going back to her spot.

Oak continued passing out Pokémon, unaware of the moods of some around him. A calm Budew for Seth, a young Rhyhorn for Ryder, a sleepy Starly for Alex, a restless Scatterbug for Daniella, and a bold Bidoof for Byron. That left four Pokémon, as Oak called up one of Pallet's most timid kids to receive a Machop. Tyler released the Pokémon who took one look at the way his new trainer held himself and turned to Oak with a _look_. Fighting-types were honorable Pokémon, which they held their trainers to certain standards, and Tyler clearly did not meet those standards. Tyler gulped and attempted to return Machop, but it dodged away from the beam and glared up at Oak.

"Oh my… I, um…" Oak was at a lost as Tyler looked ready to cry. Nobody expected their starter to outright reject them.

"Is anyone surprised?" Ryder whispered. "Tiny Tyler would never make it past Route 1 anyways." A couple kids snickered.

"I can see if we have another Pokémon or…" Oak tried to offer.

"Professor," Leaf stepped forward, "I'll trade with him. Bulbasaur are easier to raise and a lot more mellow, I think they'd be a better fit."

"Are you sure Leaf?" Oak asked. Tyler smiled as Leaf handed him Bulbasaur's Pokéball before he moved back to hide behind Seth, his cousin. Leaf met Machop's gaze, the two stared each other down for a long moment before Machop smiled and nodded, allowing Leaf to return him.

Oak smiled warmly at the girl, believing she made a bigger sacrifice than she had. Gary couldn't help the spike of jealousy as Leaf rejoined their little group, happily holding Machop's Pokéball to her chest.

"Now then where were we…" Oak checked his paper before he continued. "Maya, for you I managed to procure an Eevee, a fine Pokémon for aspiring coordinators."

Maya tossed her hair back as she went to release Eevee. Everyone expect a cute little ball of sunshine, but instead… Eevee crouched in front of Maya, teeth bared and fur fluffed.

"Calm down," Maya scoffed, "you're ruining your coat. We'll need it perfect when we start contest." Eevee stopped growling and cocked its head in question. A scoff of its own met Maya, as it returned to growling and looking for a fight.

"Professor! I thought Eevee's were supposed to be nice and cute, not… this," Maya complained.

"Well every Pokémon is unique," Oak said.

"Clearly you just don't know how to deal with Pokémon," Gary said.

"Excuse me?" Maya turned toward him, hands on her hips. "At least my starter didn't completely dismiss me."

"Give her a minute," Gary said. He glanced over at Eevee who was watching him with interest.

"Well at least I don't need my _grandfather_ to give _me_ special treatment," Maya said. "Maybe someone else wanted Squirtle, huh, but _everyone_ knew you'd get it."

"Now hang on," Professor Oak tried to interrupt.

"I don't need any special treatment," Gary said. He pushed Squirtle's Pokéball into Maya's hand and took Eevee's Pokéball from her.

"Wait… you're giving me Squirtle?" Maya asked, clearly not anticipating that.

"Why not?" Gary said. "You _obviously_ want it."

"Gary are you sure," Oak tried again.

"I made my decision Gramps," Gary said and walked back to his friends. His satisfaction only known to them.

"Well… that was…" Oak cleared his throat. "Well then, that just leaves our resident twins."

"Ash, we caught this little guy only a couple of days ago, but I think his personality will match well with yours," Oak motioned for Ash to take the second to last Pokéball. Ash released his starter with barely contained excitement as Oak continued to talk. "This Pi… kachu?"

Oak sputtered as he stared at the dazed, evolved electric type. Pikachu shook his head to clear it.

"_Ugh, more humans,"_ Pikachu growled, fur raising as his cheeks crackled. Before anyone could say anything another Pokémon was released beside Ash. Ember had slipped over and taken the final Pokéball, choosing to release her starter once she realized Pikachu was becoming a little hostile.

"Ah, Ember…" Oak was torn between watching Pikachu and focusing on Ember.

Ash began to whisper to his starter who sputtered before calming some, though he still looked wary. In front of Ember stood a Houndour who sniffed his trainer's outstretched hand before giving Ember a small lick.

"Well, that was easy," Oak sighed. He glanced back at Ash and Pikachu who were back over by Gary and Leaf. Pikachu stood beside Ash and glared at everyone around him, but made no sign to start shocking so Oak relaxed. Whatever Ash said to Pikachu clearly worked.

"Dark-types are difficult Pokémon to raise, but the Houndour line is very loyal to their trainers, so I thought it would make for a good starter," Oak explained. "Now that everyone has their starters, just a few more things before you all go."

Oak gave a general speech on safety and passed out info guides on their Pokémon, while his aides transferred ownership of the Pokémon onto their trainer cards. With that, eight of the new Pallet trainers left to grab their supplies and head out, leaving Ash, Ember, Gary, and Leaf at Oak's lab.

Oak smiled at the four, a brief moment of nostalgia passing over him as he remembered their siblings first day.

"While I must say that I am surprised the two of you were willing to give up Squirtle and Bulbasaur, I am also incredibly proud at your show of maturity. I know you will all go far with your partners no matter what," Oak said. "That being said, I have for you all, Pokédexes."

An aide came over with a case holding four brand new Pokédexes: brown for Gary, orange for Leaf, red for Ash, and purple for Ember. They took them, with barely contained glee, and immediately turned to scan their Pokémon, Gary and Leaf releasing theirs to join the twins'.

**Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that allows several different evolutions. No other Pokémon has been found to possess the same genetic quirk as Eevee.**

**This Eevee is female and has the ability: Adaptability, which greatly increases the power of same type moves. Her hidden ability is unlocked: Anticipation, warns the user of any super-effective moves known by their opponent. She knows the moves: Covet, Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, and the locked egg move: Synchronoise.**

**Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop love to work out, they will spend their time learning every type of martial arts they can. Despite its small size Machop are able to throw a hundred grown adults at one time.**

**This Machop is male and has the ability: Guts, which increases the users attack strength by 50% when inflicted with a status condition. His hidden ability, Steadfast, is present, but locked. He knows the moves: Low Kick, Leer, and Focus Energy, along with the unlocked egg move, Thunder Punch, and the locked egg move, Heavy Slam.**

**Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using avariety of cries to corner their prey. Their remarkable teamwork is unparalled.**

**This Houndour is male and has the ability: Flash Fire which strengthens fire type moves when around fire. He knows the moves: Leer, Ember, and Howl, along with the unlocked egg move Beat Up and the locked egg move Nasty Plot.**

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu store electricity in their pouches and become stressed if they are unable to discharge that electricity. Lightning often strikes these Pokémon, especially when in big groups.**

**This Pikachu is male and has the ability… error ability unknown, please update Pokédex, and the unlocked hidden ability Lightningrod, which draws electric moves to the user and raises their special strength. He knows the moves: Thundershock, Charm, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss, Nasty Plot, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, the unlocked egg move Disarming Voice, and the locked egg move Volt Tackle.**

"Um…." Everyone stared at Ash and Pikachu.

"I don't think I've ever seen that before," Oak mused. "Pikachus only have two known abilities, Static and Lightningrod. To be honest with you, I caught your Pikachu as a Pichu, it was quite surprising to see it evolved, and in its Pokéball no less. Ash, I won't ask for Pikachu back, but please do keep detailed notes on him for me."

"Will do, Professor," Ash said. He grinned down at Pikachu who was casting weary looks at everyone from behind Ash's leg.

"Now off with you, I'm sure your parents are eager to see you once more before you leave," Oak said. The twins left with Leaf, while Gary stayed behind to walk home with Professor Oak, all of them agreeing to meet at the entrance of Route 1 in an hour. Leaf parted ways with them after a bit, heading to her own home.

"Do you want a nickname? Cause I have a few ideas for you already," Ember asked Houndour, who was keeping close to her side. He nodded.

"I was thinking Hades, Cerberus, or Thanatos," Ember said.

"_I like Hades… but how are you going to know…"_ Houndour said.

"Oh, right," Ember grinned down at her new partner, "Ash and I can understand Pokémon. Long story, we'll tell you both about it once we're out of town." She added at Hades stunned look.

"Actually," Ash rubbed the back of his neck, "I promised to release Pikachu once we're out of Pallet Town."

"_So you're keeping your word?" _Pikachu asked, eyeing Ash carefully.

"Well, yeah," Ash said. "Once we finish at our house, we'll meet up with Gary and Leaf and I'll destroy your Pokéball."

"Wow, seriously?" Ember asked.

"Pikachu doesn't want to be caught," Ash said. "What kind of Pokémon Master would I be if I forced a Pokémon to be on my team? You'll just have to help me catch something else after."

"Yeah no prob," Ember said. "Shame though, Pikachu, I'm sure Ash would've taken you to the top."

Pikachu snorted, but didn't say anything, choosing to ignore the humans, until Ember gasped.

"Red's home!" she shouted and took off running. Hades and Ash were close behind with Pikachu begrudgingly speeding up behind them.

In the front lawn of the Ketchum house, a large, battle-scarred Venasaur was sunbathing. The Venasaur cracked an eye at the sounded of running, grumbling a hello to the twins as the threw themselves onto his giant flower in greeting.

"Saur!" the twins shouted, laughing as their brother's Venasaur wrapped vines around their waists and lifted them into the air. He grinned as he bounced them a couple times before setting them down in front of the door, ushering them in. Pikachu and Hades followed behind, both keeping a wary eye on the obviously powerful Pokémon.

Inside the Ketchum home, the two Pokémon found their new trainers in a pile on the floor, a third person under them.

"Red's home!" Ember shouted.

"He's back!" Ash shouted.

Red Ketchum laid, crushed under his younger siblings. He rolled his head back, small smile on his otherwise neutral face, as he looked to his Pokémon for help.

"_They're your problem,"_ Red's Espeon, Vee, said from his spot on the couch. His eyes glowed a faint blue to project his voice to everyone.

"Smile!" Delia called, snapping a few photos before Red finally strong armed his younger siblings off of him.

"Your starters?" Red asked, standing up and fixing his hat.

Hades moved over to Ember and and sat beside her, happily accepting her scratches on his head.

"Oh a Houndour, and such a brave looking boy too," Delia cooed, crouching in front of Hades and lavishing him with love as well. His tongue lolled out and his back leg began to thump as Delia found just the right spot.

"And your starter, Ash?" She asked Ash.

Pikachu stood behind Ash, eyeing everyone with suspicion.

"Oh, what a cutie," Delia said. "He looks like he'll be a strong fighter, like Pika."

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu asked, head tilting in confusion. _"Like the legendary Chu?"_

The twins had to struggle not to respond to Pikachu, curiosity brimming.

"Where is Pika?" Ash asked. He moved to scratch Pikachu's head, but stopped when Pikachu flinched away.

"_Someone call me? Oh!" _Red's Pikachu, Pika, came walking out of the kitchen, partially eaten apple in hand. _"Ash, Ember! Hey!"_ He lifted a paw in greeting. He made his way over, nibbling on his apple as he went, until his attention caught on Pikachu.

"_Oh hey, another 'chu,"_ he said. With barely a twitch, he released a large bolt of electricity, aimed straight for Pikachu, flooring the younger one. _"Oops, sorry, newly evolved? Thought you could handle a little juice."_

"Pika," Delia slipped into her motherly voice. Pika made a noise of apology, rubbing the back of his neck, apple pressed to his belly to keep it from falling. Red sent a glare at his Pokémon, but it was half-hearted at best, knowing Pika didn't intend any harm.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked. He hovered his hands over Pikachu's body, not certain if he should touch the skittish Pokémon.

Pikachu, for his part, stared at the ceiling, mouth agape as his mind processed what was happening. Finally, he sat up, eyes locking on Pika, as he prepared a return shock. It was nowhere near the sheer power Pika had hit him with, but it was a custom of chu's he wouldn't deny.

"_That's the legendary Chu, the battler of legends, the mightiest of all Chu's, never evolved past Pika form, who is said to have beaten down Zapdos," _Pikachu whispered in reverence.

"_Is that what they call me?"_ Pika asked. _"Cool." _He moved closer to Pikachu and offered his half-eaten apple. "_You should eat. Sorry for the jolt, but you have the voltage of an experienced Pikachu, not a newly evolved one."_

"_T-thank you,"_ Pikachu said. He accepted the apple and chomped into it with vigor, a hunger he wasn't aware of suddenly reared up.

"_No prob, no prob. You're lucky to have Ash as your trainer too,"_ Pika said. _"Take it from me, a Ketchum will take you far in life. And really, I bet these two will be waaay better than Red."_

"Hey," Red glared at his Pokémon, who looked up in shock. The other Ketchums were snickering.

"_Oh, I've been translating for everyone,"_ Vee said, his forked tail flicking in contentment.

"_Traitor,"_ Pika muttered.

"Oh, my babies are all growing up so fast," Delia said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Mom," all three siblings groaned as Delia snapped a few more photos.

"Alright, alright," Delia laughed as she set the camera down. Her Mismagius floated over with the twins' backpacks, her ghostly laughter matching her trainer's.

"We made sure you had everything you need, medical supplies, food, clothes, extra underwear, camping items…" Delia continued to list everything. The twins sent looks to Red, asking for help, but their brother only smirked as he made himself comfortable next to Vee.

Pika led Pikachu off to the side to have a private conversation, their tails touched together to connect their electricity.

When Delia finished, the twins had their bags on and were ready to bolt but their mom pulled them into a bone crushing hug before they could.

"I love you both so much," she said. "Remember to call when you can or if you ever need anything. Alright?"

"We will, Mom," Ash promised.

"And we'll be sticking together, so we can keep each other out of trouble," Ember reassured.

"I know, but still, I worry about all of you, even Red," Delia said. Red took that as a cue to join the hug, and the Ketchum siblings allowed their mother to hold all of them for just a bit longer.

"Alright, alright," Delia pulled back, taking in her kids before she continued. "I'm sure Gary and Leaf are waiting for you two. Your father is still expecting you all, right?"

"Yeah, he said the four of us," Ember started.

"Can stay the night at the gym when we get to Viridian," Ash finished.

Delia nodded. She never went out of her way to speak with her ex, but she was civil with him for the sake of her kids. Giovanni, gym leader of Viridian City, for his part always payed child support and kept up with the twins as often as he could, mostly over the phone. Red, though never explaining why, has cut contact with their father outside of official league business.

"I'll walk with them," Red said. Vee made no move to stand up, but Pika came running over and hopped on Red's shoulder. Pikachu trailed behind him, apple core still in hand, as he seemed deep in thought.

A vine reached out in front of Pikachu and took the core from him, causing Pikachu to blink up at the gently smiling grass Pokémon above him.

"Thank you, Rosy," Delia said to her Meganium. Rosy cooed and nodded her head at the children before walking off to the kitchen.

Delia saw her children out and watched them go until they disappeared around a bend. She sighed heavily, her home was about to grow far too quiet and her worry was going to spike, but she couldn't deny the pride she felt in her kids. Saur patted her shoulder with a vine, one eye cracked open where he was sunbathing.

"You're right, they'll be fine," she said.

XXX

The twins tried not to seem like they were listening to Pika and Pikachu talk as they walked with their brother.

"_Seriously, nothing beats the shoulder,"_ Pika said, from his perch on Red's shoulder.

"_I… I'll think about it," _Pikachu said. He was walking between Ash and Red.

"_You're missing out,"_ Pika said in a sing-song voice.

At the exit of Pallet Town, leading on to Route 1, waited four people.

"Come on Ketchums!" Green Forest shouted.

"Seriously, you're always the late ones!" Leaf added, crossing her arms. Her Machop was beside her and copied her stance.

Blue Oak pushed off the pole he'd been leaning against and met Red halfway, slinging an arm around his waist and pulling him in close.

"Ugh, you _just_ saw each other," Green muttered.

"You're just jealous," Blue said.

"You all came home?" Ember asked.

"'Course! Today's a big day, we all wanted to make sure we were here for it," Blue said.

"Plus we figured _someone_ need to save you from the parents," Green added.

"Yeah, Gramps and Daisy would've probably kept me another hour if it weren't for Blue," Gary said, Eevee was perched on his shoulder. "Let's move. I want to get to Viridian before nightfall." In a lower voice he added, "Plus I don't need to see those two being all lovey-dovey."

"You'll find love one day, Gare," Blue said, but he took a step away from Red anyways.

"Before you four go, we wanted to give you all something," Green said.

Blue took off the necklace he always wore, a green and yellow charm on a black cord, and put it around Gary's neck.

"It was Dad's," Blue said. "He gave it to me for good luck when I started my journey, and now it's yours." Gary touched the charm, eyes shining some, but he didn't say anything. Blue understood.

Green made a show of pushing back her hair and taking off a single earring. It was a simple silver earing with a pretty marble dangling from it.

"This was Mom's, but I swiped it from her when you were born," Green said. Leaf smirked with a huff of amused laughter. "I'm sure she doesn't miss it."

"Definitely not," Leaf said. She held her own hair back so Green could push it through her piercing hole.

"Don't lose it, don't sell it, or I'm stealing everything you own," Green said.

"And I'll print and distribute your diary to the entire League system," Leaf said.

The sisters glared at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter and embraced each other tight.

The twins looked at Red expectantly. He gave them a small smile and pulled off his own hat and took off the black diamond-shaped pin on it.

"These were given to me by my favorite people," he said. He set the hat on Ember's head and stepped forward to pin the diamond on to Ash's official League hat. "They told me, in very few words, these held love and luck. They gave me just that, so now you can have them."

The twins smiled at their brother, who braced himself as the expected hug came. The twins took after their mother when it came to giving bone crushing hugs, and Red was no stranger to them, no matter how long he would spend away from home.

They had been the ones to give Red the hat and pin, way back when they were only two. He knew their mom had bought the items, but the twins had picked them out and presented them before he left on his journey. He went through hell at times just to get that hat back from odd circumstances.

Pika hopped down from Red's shoulder and cocked his head to Pikachu.

"_Well?" _Pika asked. Pikachu's ears twitched as he glanced from Pika to Ash and back.

"_Alright, I'll give it a shot,"_ Pikachu said. Pika grinned before closing his eyes and held his paws in front of him. Electricity crackled in front of him as an orb began to form out of his chest. A yellow orb fell into Pika's awaiting paws and passed it to Pikachu, who accepted it with revenants. He watched the ball melt into his body, his cheeks sparked with power before settling.

"_Alright, now remember our deal," _Pika said before hopping back on Red's shoulder. Pikachu nodded once more and moved next to Ash, looking up expectantly. Mystified, the four rookies decided to start their hike out of town.

The older siblings waved off their youngers and waited until they were over the first hill of Route 1, and out of sight before they turned to head back into town.

"I feel naked," Green said, her hand rubbing her ear.

"For real," Blue agreed. "But worth it."

Pika was patting Red's head and snickering.

"Will they be okay? Staying with Giovanni?" Green asked.

"Yeah," Red nodded. "He's an ass, but he won't hurt them."

"We could've warned them… somehow," Blue muttered. "Maybe gone with them…"

Red shook his head.

"Red's right, we can't coddle them forever," Green said. "We've worked hard to make this region a safer place."

"Team Rocket is still out there though, and we just sent them straight to the leader," Blue whispered. Red rested a hand on Blue's shoulder, giving him a patient look.

"Right, he won't hurt them," Blue said. "He'd never show his hand like that."

"And he knows we'd be on his ass in a heartbeat," Green said, punching a fist into her palm.

"_Yeah, yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but I we need to go get me a new Light Ball,"_ Pika said. He smacked Red with his tail in his impatience. _"I better not have to beat down Zapdos again to get the orb filled this time too."_

XXX

The rookies made it about five minutes before Leaf turned on the twins.

"Okay, okay, we're out of Pallet Town!" She said. Ember snickered as Leaf turned to walk backwards. "We've got a few hours before Viridian so make with the promise."

"Alright, but just a sec," Ash said. He stopped walking, causing the others to stop to watch as he unclipped Pikachu's Pokéball from his belt. He looked down at Pikachu who was watching him with interest.

"A deal is a deal," Ash said. He went to activate the release function when Pikachu jumped up to slap the ball from his hand. Gary caught it before it could get lost in the tall grass.

"_Plan's changed,"_ Pikachu said, ears twitching. _"I'll be going with you for now. So you better prove to be a capable trainer. Also don't you dare put me back in that… thing." _He glared at the Pokéball in Gary's hand.

"Really? You mean it?" Ash asked, excited. "I promise, I won't let you down!" Ash grinned as he held a hand out to Pikachu, who hesitated a second before placing his paw on it.

"I only understand half of what's going on," Leaf sighed.

"That's normal by this point," Gary muttered and passed Ash the Pokéball. Ash thanked him before taking off his backpack and storing the ball in one of its pockets.

"Alright, let's walk and talk," Ember said.

"Me first," Gary said. "I can't figure out what's wrong with the nicknames I'm trying to give Eevee."

Eevee scoffed and fluffed up her fur.

"_He's giving me such cutesy names. I need a name that'll incite fear into my enemies before I tear them apart,"_ Eevee said. Ember translated word for word, catching the little fox off guard once she registered it.

"_Our humans understand us,"_ Hades said, head raised with pride.

"_Well, that's useful,"_ Eevee said.

"So you want a fierce name…" Gary tapped his chin in thought.

"_I have no complaints,"_ Machop said. _"Though I am grateful to be with Leaf instead of that cowardice boy."_

"Hey," Leaf said once Ash translated, "Tyler may not be brave but he's still a nice guy." Her face fell as she kicked a rock. "I think… he was kinda in the same spot as us. You know he lives close to me, so we passed his house before we got home." She rubbed at the back of her neck, an old habit of hers whenever she felt guilty.

"Did something happen?" Ember asked.

"I saw him running out of his house with Bulbasaur and he looked like he was crying," Leaf said. "I heard screaming coming from his dad too, but then Green showed up and… I should've gone to check on him."

"Maybe we'll find him on the road," Ash said.

"We all know his dad isn't the nicest person in town," Ember added.

"How's that put him in the same spot as us?" Gary asked.

"I think his dad made him ask for a fighting-type, probably for Charmander too," Leaf said. "You know, "manly" Pokémon. Dad was pretty upset to see me without Bulbasaur. I think Green is the only reason he didn't completely lose it, because I messed up his "plan"."

"Yeah… Gramps kept offering to get me a Squirtle," Gary said. "He was acting like I made some grand sacrifice, or whatever. If Blue and Daisy hadn't come in when they had..." He snapped his fingers with a grin.

"How about Evis?" Gary said. Eevee cocked her head in questions. "Short for Eviscerate."

Eevee's eyes grew wide with glee, her grin nearly feral.

"I think that's a yes," Leaf deadpanned.

"Do you want a nickname?" She asked Machop. He nodded.

She started listing off names off the top of her head while they continued traveling.

"So I guess we don't have to worry about find you a replacement Pokémon now," Ember said. "Be honest, Pikachu, did Pika bribe you?"

"_He offered me his first secret to strength if I agreed to give Ash a chance,"_ Pikachu said. _"It helps that he spoke highly of you."_

"But you still didn't want to be caught," Ash said. "You can take the Light Ball and leave if you wanted."

"_Yeah… he told be if he ever found out that I did that, I would be hunted down for sport and shown the power that defeated Zapdos… so I'm good to remain a Chu of my word,"_ Pikachu said.

Ember nodded in understanding, appreciating the threat of her older brother's Pokémon.

"Awesome!" Leaf cheered, making her friends look at her. "Everyone say hello to Champ!" Machop puffed out his chest.

"Evis, any idea what you want to evolve into?" Gary asked. He didn't need a translator for a simple shake of the head.

They continued to talk as they walked, the twins translating for the Pokémon as they went. The Pidgeys and Rattatas that made their home on Route 1 weren't all that impressive to the rookies. Gary tried for one Pidgey that looked close to evolving but the bird flew off before Evis could land a hit. Aside from that, they all took turns battling the wild Pokémon to give theirs experience.

Pikachu would only attack the Pidgeys, sending a single Thundershock at them and KO-ing them instantly. Evis leapt into any battle she could and lived up to her name. Champ stuck to fighting Rattatas after a Pidgey nearly took him out with a strong Gust, but the small rats would fall under his fist in a matter of seconds. Hades was the one to scare out groups of Pokémon from hiding and chase them back to the group. Ember had to stop him after he chased a group of newly hatched Pokémon to them and the kids had to spend some time getting them back to their nest. After that they only battled the Pokémon that attacked them first.

It was just past noon when they stopped to eat lunch, finding a large shady tree to sit under. Their Pokémon gulped down their food faster than the kids could, all of them tired from their battles. While their trainers took their time to eat, the Pokémon took the time to rest. Evis curled herself up on Gary's lap, Hades was pressed against Ember's side, Champ rested against a tree beside Leaf, leaving only Pikachu to keep some space between him and his trainer. The electric-type kept his back to the group, though his body posture showed he wasn't fully relaxed, his ears twitching at every noise.

The trainers discussed the first couple of gyms they'd face, Leaf being the only one with an advantage over Brock at the moment.

Gary was just finishing his sandwich when a brown blur shot past and stole his food.

"Hey!" he shouted, rousing their Pokémon. A Spearow perched in the tree above Leaf and Champ, swallowing the stolen sandwich. It eyed the trainers haughtily, a laugh like caw shook its body.

"Evis," Gary stood as Evis leapt off his lap. Evis spread her paws, ready to bounce as she growled a challenge at the Spearow. The flying-types keen eyes gleamed as it shot from the tree and dove at Evis.

"Growl, then Tackle," Gary said, his voice low. Evis followed through, her vicious growl not quite as effective on the Spearow as it was on the other wild Pokémon they encountered, but it still did the trick. Spearow pulled back some, beak glowing in a Peck as it swooped around Evis. Her ear twitched a moment before she leapt away from the Spearow's attack, twisting as she landed and pushed off the ground to slam into the bird.

Spearow's back hit the ground with a thud, wings flapping as it tried to right itself, but Evis didn't give it a chance, slamming another Tackle into the downed bird's side. Spearow rolled and staggered to its feet, a screech releasing from its beak as energy began to gather into front of it.

"What attack is that?" Ash asked.

"Evis move!" Gary shouted. The energy didn't seem fully formed before it was release, three faint colors formed in the beam it became. It struck the ground where Evis had been, dirt exploding on impact.

Evis appeared behind the Spearow, her body glowing white as she struck the bird once more. Gary primed a Pokéball and threw it the moment Spearow stopped moving. The ball rolled three times before clicking in success.

"Nice!" The other three shouted as they congratulated their friend. Gary stared at the inert Pokéball in disbelief before he smirked.

"Naturally, I'd get the first catch," he said. His friends groaned and tossed pebbles at him.

"Well if you're done showing off," Leaf huffed, though her smile gave away her amusement, "let's get…" Her face paled.

"Wha-" Ember cut off as she followed Leaf's gaze, the boys understood a second later. A flock of Spearows were heading towards them, their silence a sign of their anger at their missing companion.

"_Run!"_ Pikachu shouted.

Everyone scrambled to their feet, their bags slung over one shoulder as they took off. Leaf returned Champ as they ran, the fighting-type clearly relieved.

"Pikachu, think you can zap them?" Ash asked.

"_Not while running," _Pikachu said.

"Then get on my shoulder!" Ash shouted.

"_I'll shock you too!"_ Pikachu shouted back.

"Just do it!" Ash met Pikachu's gaze for a brief second before his starter followed through and leapt onto his shoulder.

"Leaf, Gary, get beside me!" Ember ordered as she returned Hades. Gary did the same with Evis as he fell in step on Ember's right, Leaf on her left.

"Pikachu, all out, don't worry about me!" Ash called. Pikachu gave him a hesitant look. "Trust me."

Something in Ash's voice felt convincing, as Pikachu's cheeks began to charge up. He felt the added power of the Light Orb kick in as he continued to build electricity. The air around Pikachu became ionized, the smell of ozone grew heavier with each second that passed.

The flock shrieked as it gained on the rookies, the front flyers moved to overtake them.

"Now!" Ash shouted, skidding to a stop.

Ember took Gary and Leaf's arms, all three screeched to a halt, her eyes flashed from brown to blue as a green shield ignited around the three, their eyes squeezed shut. A similar shield sprung up around Ash a split second before Pikachu released all of his electricity in one wide spread attack.

The roar that sounded from the attack was deafening as the attack itself blinded anything in the area, strong enough they could see red behind their closed eyes. The silence that followed was stifling as the four kids waited for the ringing in their ears to stop.

_We're good,_ Ash's voice spoke in Ember's head. She squeezed her friends' wrist gently before dropping her grip. They took a moment to blink the spots from their eyes and rub at their ears before they took in the damage.

Pikachu was unconscious, his body cradled in Ash's arms. The Spearow flocked laid around them, smoke rising from their KO'd bodies. Ember tugged Ash's shirt to get him to start moving as she herded her friends away from the area. None of them spoke, though Gary kept sending looks to Pikachu.

Once they were out of sight of the flock, Ember moved behind Ash to dig through his backpack and pulled out a revive capsule. Ash shifted to cradle Pikachu in one arm and used his free hand to hope his mouth as Ember cracked the capsule open, white powder poured out.

Pikachu blinked into awareness as they continued walking, but made no move to get out of Ash's arms. Instead he wiggled himself more firmly against Ash's chest, eyes closing again as he let his body rest.

Even as the ringing stopped in their ears, the silence continued, not just from them but from everything around them.

"So," Ember broke the silence, "how about that weather? Some storm, huh."

The other three stared at her for a moment, before Leaf started laughing, followed closely by the boys. Even Pikachu snorted in amusement, a smile on his face.

"So none of us are fighting Ash any time soon, huh," Leaf said, wiping a tear from her eye. They released their starters once more, allowing them to know everything was fine now.

"_Pikachu smells less like storms now,"_ Hades said, his nose raised as he sniffed the air.

"_Kind of drained,"_ Pikachu muttered. _"Used all of my reserves back there."_

"You did great, buddy," Ash said and scratched his head. Pikachu sighed in content.

"_I know,"_ Pikachu said. _"But how are you not fried?"_

"You mean why wasn't he turned into… ash?" Ember asked with a large grin. Everyone groaned.

"Ember…" Ash shook his head and sighed.

"It's the same way we can understand you all," Ash started to explain. "A few years ago, a man named Riley came to Pallet Town to meet with Professor Oak."

"And Ash and I being the curious kids we are, followed him into the mountains outside of Pallet and witnessed him fighting a Pokémon," Ember continued.

"Turns out they both knew we were watching and wanted to see what we'd do, but eventually…" Ash continued.

"Get to the point," Gary sighed.

The twins glared at him, but complied.

"He's an Aura Guardian and he said the two of us were overflowing with aura, so he and his Pokémon, a Lucario," Ember said.

"Began to teach us how to harness it," Ash said. "Eventually these two followed us to our training and found out our secret." He gestured at Leaf and Gary.

"Yeah, we tried to learn too, but Riley was leaving soon and only taught us the bare basics," Leaf huffed. "We can't even understand Pokémon or produce anything physical, but we can meditate."

"Could be farther if you practiced more," Ember said in a sing-song voice. Leaf swatted at her.

"I'm better at the fighting anyways," she muttered. Champ snickered at his trainer.

"Hey, Gare-Bear," Ember said, "aren't you going to scan your Spearow?"

"Oh yeah, I want to know what attack it used at the end," Ash said.

"Right, forgot," Gary said, scratching the back of his head. He pulled out his Pokéball and Pokédex and scanned the ball.

"**Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. The short wings on Spearow make it difficult for them to fly long distances, but they are able to fly quite fast. Spearow tend to be quite reckless and aggressive and will stand up to opponents far larger and stronger than itself.**

**This Spearow is male and has the ability Keen Eye, which allows it to see through most evasive methods. He knows the moves: Peck, Growl, Leer, and Pursuit, along with the unlocked egg move: Tri-Attack."**

"Dang, that was Tri-Attack?" Ember whistled.

"One of the Dodrios in Pallet must have mated with a Fearow at some point," Leaf mused.

"We hope it was a Fearow," Ember whispered. Leaf's eye twitched at the thought.

"But for a wild Pokémon to unlock a powerful egg move like that and be able to use it to the extent that Spearow did," Gary muttered, a grin growing on his face. He shrunk the Pokéball and clicked it into place on his belt. Plans were forming in his head as he clicked through information on Spearow.

"So what, that was about ten minutes of running? So we shaved off like an hour of walking," Ash said.

"Sounds about right," Ember nodded. Leaf and Gary snapped their heads towards the twins with similarly annoyed faces.

"That's not even close," Leaf said.

"Hey, no one ever said we were good at math," Ember shrugged, rolling her lips in an attempt not to laugh. "I know it's more like an hour and a half."

Gary and Leaf groaned while the twins laughed.

XXX

The four rookies arrived in Viridian at sunset, the orange light of the sun bathed the city.

"Halt!" an Officer Jenny stood outside the Viridian Gates, a Growlithe at her side. "Where do you think you're going with those Pokémon?"

"The… Pokémon Center?" Leaf answered before glancing at her friends. "Is… is this a trick question?" The others shrugged.

"If that's so then where are your trainer IDs?" Officer Jenny asked.

Ember fished Ash's out of his pocket before grabbing her own. Four automated voice began speaking at slightly different times. Officer Jenny looked like she was regretting her decision as the voices played out.

"Alright, thank you," Officer Jenny said and waved them through. The kids snickered as they passed, their Pokémon sharing in their amusement.

"Should we take Pikachu to the Pokémon Center first?" Leaf asked.

"Dad has his own medical staff," Ember said. "Pikachu should be just fine once they see him."

"You okay with that, Bud?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"_Sure, sure,"_ Pikachu nodded. _"I could get used to this carrying thing."_

"_I know I have," _Evis said from her perch on Gary's shoulder.

Ash and Ember led the group to the Viridian Gym, the path there long since memorized.

Viridian Gym stood out from all of the other buildings in Viridian City, possessing a more modern, sleek look to it. A beautiful fountain sat in the front, with marble carved images of Pokémon placed around the back wall, a Dewgong head at the center spewed out water. Stairs wrapped up the sides of the fountain to the main gym, where columns lined the stone path to the main building.

Two guards were stationed outside the doors, arms crossed over their bulky chest to appear intimidating.

"Hi!" Ember grinned at the two guys.

"Leader Giovanni isn't taking any more challengers for the night," one guard said.

"You children best keep moving," the other added.

The twins shared a look.

"Um, we aren't here to challenge the gym," Ash said.

"Are you two new? Cause you're currently making a bad mistake," Ember added.

"We aren't the ones making the mistake," the first guard said. "Now leave before we make you."

Ember's mouth slowly opened in amused disbelief, while Ash felt a twinge of pity for the guards. Gary and Leaf shared a look of their own, the same twinge of pity felt by them as well. Lucky for everyone involved, Ember didn't get a chance to do anything before the gym's door opened.

A seven-year-old boy stood in the door way, his red hair nicely combed and styled, and silver eyes piercing as looked at one of the guards.

"Silver!" Ember hopped forward to engulf her youngest brother in a hug. Ash followed behind, using one arm to sling around Silver's shoulders.

"Finally! I've been waiting all day!" Silver said, hugging the twins back. "Did you just get here?"

"A couple minutes ago, actually," Ember pulled back to fix the guards with a smug look. Both of them paled a bit, even more when Silver looked at them, understanding dawning on them.

"Silver, this is Gary and Leaf," Ash pulled the focus away from the guards.

"Oh, hey!" Silver grinned. "Come on in." He stepped back from the door to let everyone in, the door closing behind them.

"Those were Giovanni's kids… weren't they?" Guard One asked.

"We're so dead," Guard Two muttered.

XXX

Silver led them to Giovanni's personal medic staff who happily took their Pokémon for treatment.

"Dad's in a meeting, but he'll be out soon," Silver said. "Once your Pokémon are healed, dinner should be ready." He bounced lightly on his feet, his grin hasn't left his face the whole time.

"Hey, Ash, I think Silver has something to show us," Ember said. Silver's grin grew. He pushed aside his red jacket with a flourish, revealing a shiny Pokéball on his belt.

"What? How'd you get a Pokémon?" Gary asked.

"Technically… it's Dad's but I'm in charge of raising him and he'll be my starter when I turn ten," Silver explained as he released it. A squat little Sandshrew stood in front of them, taking everyone in before finding Silver and hopping into his arms.

"This is Arid," Silver introduced. He tried not to giggle as Arid ran his rough tongue over his cheek. "Arid this is Ash and Ember, I've told him all about you guys, and their friends Leaf and Gary." Arid raised a clawed paw in greeting.

"Awesome," Ash grinned and reached a hand out for Arid to sniff before he patted the ground-type on his head.

"We aren't allowed to battle without Dad present, but we can train in the back all we want," Silver said. "I've even won a few battles already."

"That's super cool, Silver," Ember grinned.

"Excuse me," two nurses walked over to them. One had held a tray with three Pokéballs while the other held one with Pikachu on it. Pikachu was nibbling on some kind of wire attached to a metal box.

"We've administered Full Restores to your Pokémon and they're all fighting fit," the lead nurse said. She passed back the Pokéballs to the right trainers while Pikachu leapt from his tray onto Ash's shoulder, keeping hold of his little box.

"Your Pikachu was completely drained of electricity but that device will revitalize his reserves," the lead nurse said while the other one bowed and left. "Of course, being Mister Giovanni's children, you're welcome to keep it, we have plenty more."

"Thanks," Ash said and scratched under Pikachu's chin. He smiled when Pikachu leaned into it.

The nurse nodded and gave a quick bow before leaving. The kids followed Silver to the main dining room. Ember was the first to release her starter as they walked, letting Hades sniff around as they walked. Silver smiled when Hades allowed him to pet him. Gary and Leaf followed suit after.

The dining room was large with a beautiful table placed in the center of the room, a shimmering crystal chandelier hung over it. The table was set with six places, the dining staff moved about as they set down covered food.

"It seems I'm just in time," a deep voice spoke from behind the kids.

"Dad!" Ember twisted around and flung her arms around Giovanni. The normally stern gym leader grinned down at his only daughter as he hugged her back. Once Ember stepped back, Ash took her place to hug their dad. His iconic Persian stood at his side, eyes scanning over the other Pokémon in the room.

"You remember Gary and Leaf, right?" Ember asked gesturing to her friends.

"Of course," Giovanni nodded, "it's good to see you both again." He shook their hands.

He gestured for the kids to have a seat, claiming his spot at the head of the table, the twins on either side of him, Silver next to Ash, with Leaf and Gary beside Ember. Their Pokémon sat on the floor, bowls of food set out for all of them as well.

Giovanni listened with interest as they told him about their trip to Viridian, while they ate, and how Pikachu shocked an entire flock of Spearow. They left out the parts of that included their aura use. He took the time to look over their starter Pokémon as well, before nodding his approval for all of them.

"Ember, you still plan to be a dark-type trainer?" Giovanni asked as they started on dessert. Ember nodded around a bite of cake. "You understand the stigma that will follow you with that decision? Dark-types don't have the best the reputation."

"Even more of a reason to do this! Dark-types get a bad rep because of a few bad eggs," Ember said. Giovanni nodded before looking at Ash.

"And you still plan to catch a variety of Pokémon, become a master of all?" he asked.

"That's right! I'll be world's greatest Pokémon Master," Ash declared. Leaf kicked Gary's shin and Ember elbowed his ribs before he could reignite his and Ash's oldest argument. He regretted taking the seat between the girls, but stayed quiet.

"Then I believe I made the right choices," Giovanni said and snapped his fingers. A butler came over to the table and presented two Ultra Balls to Giovanni. He took them and nodded his dismissal.

"Of course you know I had offered to present you both with your first Pokémon, and just in case, I procured these two from the Unova region. They've already been transferred to your IDs," Giovanni passed a ball to each twin. Pikachu and Hades perked up as their trainers stood to release their new teammates.

In front of Ash stood a short mole like Pokémon with large clawed paws. Its fur was a mottled black and blue with a white face and pink nose. Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

"**Drilbur, the Mole Pokémon. Drilbur are able to dig through the ground at a speed of 30 mph. They use their large claws and rotate their bodies in order to burrow.**

**This Drilbur is male and has the ability: Sand Force, which powers up Ground, Rock, and Steel-type moves during sandstorms. The hidden ability Mold Breaker is unlocked, which allows the user ignore the abilities of opponents. He knows the moves: Scratch, Mud Sport, Rapid Spin, and Mud-slap, along with the unlocked egg moves: Iron Defense and Earth Power."**

"Awesome!" Ash grinned as he crouched to Drilbur's level and allowed the smiling ground-type to sniff his hand. Pikachu moved over to greet his new teammate.

Ember released her Pokémon next. A crocodile Pokémon with an oversized head stared up at her with beady black eyes. Its brown skin was striped with black and its pink belly just barely hovered over the floor. A dark black coloring surrounded its eyes like sunglasses.

"**Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. They live buried under desert sands to prevent their body temperatures from dropping. Sandile are able to move through sand as if they were swimming, leaving only their eyes and nose exposed.**

**This Sandile is female and has the ability: Intimidate which scares opponents in battle, often making their attacks less powerful. She also has the unlocked hidden ability: Anger Point, which increases the users attack damage to the highest level when critically hit. She knows the moves: Leer, Rage, Bite, Sand-attack, and Torment, along with the unlocked egg moves: Thunder Fang and Beat Up.**

**Warning to trainers: Sandile's jaws are able to bite off human limbs, approach with extreme caution."**

Ember smiled at her new teammate as Hades sniffed him.

"Welcome to the team," Ember said, holding a fist in front of Sandile's snout.

"Looks like both of you will have an easier time with Brock now," Leaf pointed out. She sent a look to Gary who stuck his tongue out at her. He was the only one at a disadvantage for the first gym now.

The twins thanked their father. It was long before the traveling the kids did caught up with them now that their bellies were full. Giovanni waved them off, having Silver lead them to their rooms, with an agreement to see them off tomorrow.

They said their goodnights to Silver and each other, all four of them passing out as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

XXX

**AN/ Hey everyone long time no see… so I've started a rewrite of Ash and Ember because honestly I kinda fell out of love with my original story. I feel like I added too many Pokemon too fast and kind of over loaded the story way to fast. I've been trying to write the next chapter of the old story for months and couldn't get past page two. So this is going to be a new story line. Some features will return while I might just scrap others. I hope you enjoy it all the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, the four rookies were set to head out.

Gary made the decision to head over to Cerulean City first and then back track to Pewter after getting the Cascade Badge, and hopefully catching a water or grass type that makes their home there. Leaf planned to stay in Viridian for another day, in order to explore Route 22 to find a second teammate. The twins were heading straight for Pewter, which meant going through the bug filled Viridian Forest. Giovanni made no offer for Leaf to stay another night, and she didn't ask, the gym leader was rather intimidating when his children didn't have his attention.

After saying good bye to Giovanni and Silver, the four rookies said their goodbyes to each other. Gary went with Leaf to the Pokémon Center, he planned to hire a teleporter instead of trekking back and forth. The twins made a stop at the Pokémart to stock up on food for themselves and their Pokémon. Ember needed to purchase better food for her Pokémon, both of them were carnivores and needed the food that was higher in protein, while Ash was a little better off with his omnivorous Pokémon. They also need travel food for themselves, Pallet Town wasn't stocked for that sort of stuff.

Hades stood at Ember's side and Pikachu on Ash's shoulder as they made their way through Route 2 and eventually into Viridian Forest.

"Ah bugs," Ember sighed, "the weird weakness of dark-types." She glanced down at Hades and scratched his head. "At least you're also a fire-type."

"Bugs will be no problem with him," Ash agreed. "Have you been here before, Pikachu?"

"_Yeah, I'm from here,"_ Pikachu answered. _"My family lives deeper in the forest, our sire doesn't trust humans much."_

"Do you want to visit?" Ash offered. "We can go with you, or when we're closer you can go say hi."

Pikachu shrugged, but didn't say anymore and Ash didn't push. Pikachu liked him far more now, but he didn't want to push his luck with his starter just yet.

Once they were a little further into the forest, they stopped to let out their other teammates.

"Hey, we didn't get a chance to really meet you both last night," Ash said. "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

Drilbur nodded at his trainer. Sandile was looking at their surroundings while Ember introduced herself and Hades.

"_The scary one isn't here,"_ Sandile said, a gleaming coming to her eyes. Hades raised his hackles at the look, his teeth bared at his teammate.

"_Uh, oh," _Drilbur said and used his claws to nudge Ash away from the croc.

"_Whatever you're thinking_," Hades growled,_ "you better think again."_

Sandile snapped her jaw a few times, gaze focused on Ember, who was watching her Pokémon with an expressionless gaze.

"Ash stay back," Ember said. "Looks like I'll have to earn her respect."

"_Oh you think so?"_ Sandile snapped her jaw again.

Ember knew this would happen to her eventually, given her chosen type. Dark-types were second only to dragons when it came to having their loyalty earned, both preferred a show of strength. The difference, however, dragons preferred physical strength, while Dark-types preferred tactics.

"Hades, keep moving," Ember said. Hades nodded and started running circles around Sandile, heat began to build in his mouth. Sandile tried to follow him, turning in place, but the low light of the forest mixed with Hades speed made him a difficult target to track.

"Ember, pepper her," Ember said quietly. Hades ears twitched at the command as he released the heat in his mouth as tiny burning pellets. He struck Sandile as he moved, hitting everywhere but her face. Sandile cried out and attempted to lunge at where Hades had just been but only snapped empty air.

Another round of Embers started, hitting Sandile's side and traveling towards her tail. Her tail dug into the ground and swiped up in its limited motion, spraying a Sand-attack behind her managing to hit Hades in the face.

He grunted as he leapt back, coughing as sand had gotten into his mouth. Sandile took her chance to charge towards him, her jaw opened as she lunged again and snapped shut around Hades' throat. She had a moment to smirk before her jaws met once more, Hades' body disappearing from her mouth and leaving her stunned and confused.

The real Hades leapt out from a tree's shadow and hit Sandile straight on in the face with a single large Ember attack, knocking out the croc.

He took a seat beside his unconscious teammate while Ember came over to praise him. She held a Revive in one hand and a stick in the other that she used to open Sandile's mouth, not trusting the croc to not snap at her. She cracked the Revive with a small spike of aura and poured the powder into Sandile's mouth, then took a step back. Sandile blinked herself awake and took in the two standing over her.

"_When?"_ Sandile asked.

"When you attacked the first time," Ember answered. "You were too focused on biting you didn't see Hades replace himself with a Beat Up clone and melt into the shadows."

Sandile blinked at Ember, realizing she understood her.

"We can keep battling you if you haven't learned yet, but you were knocked out while Hades wasn't even touched," Ember said.

Sandile sighed and shook her head.

"_No, I respect the outcome,"_ she said. _"I agree to follow you."_

"Great!" Ember grinned, her demeanor changing completely as she turned back to her brother.

"_Do we have to do that?"_ Drilbur asked Ash.

"Do you want to?" Ash asked. Drilbur considered it for a moment before shaking his head.

"_I'm good. You seem nice,"_ Drilbur said.

"Goodie, let's move," Ember said, as if she wasn't the reason they were stopped for so long.

They stayed on the path, long since smoothed out from constant travel, and took turns battling the wild bug-types that would attack them. It wasn't until late afternoon when they came across their first Bug Catcher – a new trainer like themselves that chose to catch only the easily raised bug-types. He would be the first of many to come.

"Go! Weedle!" the boy shouted a released the poisonous bug.

"You're up Drilbur," Ash said. Drilbur stepped forward and slid his claws together as if to sharpen them. "Iron Defense into Scratch!"

Drilbur's body glowed silver, the energy taking a moment to build properly. Weedle shot a Poison Sting at its trainer's call which was deflected by the momentary steel-type energy incasing Drilbur. Once the energy was done, Drilbur jumped and brought his claws down in a furious Scratch. The Weedle attempted to a String Shot, but was taken down by one more Scratch.

"No way!" the Bug Catcher shouted as he returned his Weedle. He sniffed as he turned and ran off in to the trees.

Ash's Pokédex dinged with the transfer of funds for winning the battle. He crouched in front of Drilbur to pet his Pokémon in congratulations.

"We'll need to work on Iron Defense later, but that was great," Ash said. "Your claws are super powerful."

Drilbur puffed up his chest with pride.

That first Bug Catcher seemed to break the flood gate as the twins were stopped nearly every ten to fifteen minutes with Bug Catchers challenging them. Each one lost, the twins taking turns to battle switching their own Pokémon with each turn.

Hades made the opponents balk, usually taking down his opponents in one or two hits. Pikachu was a more familiar sight in the forest, but Ash's Pikachu was far from normal, his Thundershocks stronger than the average wild ones that the Bug Catchers were used to. Sandile and Drilbur were unfamiliar Pokémon to everyone they met, so none of them expected the surprising speed of Drilbur or the vicious nature of Sandile.

They found a small clearing by sunset and stopped to set up camp. Ember started on dinner, which was just heating some trainer food over the fire, while Ash prepared the Pokéfood for both teams.

As the trainers settled with their own food, their Pokémon were nearly finished.

"Sandile, do you want a nickname?" Ember asked.

Ash gulped down a large bite of food before nodding.

"Yeah, do you, Drilbur?" He asked.

"_Sure, I'll be Dirt,"_ Drilbur said. _"No wait, Drill, no no, Dig-Dig, no…"_

Ember hid her smile as Drilbur went through more names and looked at Sandile. The croc considered her trainer for a moment before nodding. Ember clicked through her Pokédex to look up more information on Sandile.

"So it looks like you lived in the desert in Unova, before coming here," Ember muttered more to herself. "Relic Castle is a main point of interest there… you don't really seem like a Relic… Castelia and Nimbasa are the cities around the desert…" Ember continued to mutter as she clicked through her dex.

"_Oh! What about Tunnel! Or Collapse! That's the worst thing to happen to a tunnel," _Drilbur said.

"_I think the human is supposed to give you the name,"_ Pikachu pointed out.

"_Oh,"_ Drilbur looked to Ash who had been watching him with amusement.

"I don't mind," Ash said. "I'd rather you like the name, so it's up to you in the end."

"_Well then… I like Collapse, cause that's what I'll do to anyone who messes with us!"_ Drilbur said.

"_You'll… collapse them?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_Exactly! Completely terrifying!"_ Drilbur – now Collapse – said.

"_Ground-types,"_ Pikachu muttered, shaking his head.

Ash grinned at his Pokémon and turned to Pikachu.

"Do you want one?" Ash asked, a slight pang of apprehension in his stomach.

"_Nah,"_ Pikachu shook his head more vehemently. _"If I'm going to be powerful, then I want everyone to know what species not to mess with."_

"Fair enough," Ash said. A bit of relief washed over him, seeing as Pikachu simply didn't want a name, and not because he still planned to leave.

Ash glanced over at Ember as he found a few pebbles and started to toss them at her. He snickered as both of her Pokémon growled and hissed at him, while she glared at her brother.

"What? I started to smell bacon," Ash grinned. Ember sighed, and turned her attention back to her Pokédex.

"How about Neith?" Ember suggested. "She was apparently the mother of a croc-god in an ancient civilization. Hunting and war were two of her worshipped traits."

Sandile hissed her satisfaction with the name, the gleam returning to her eyes.

"Great," Ember grinned and snapped her 'dex shut. "Now that all of that's settled, it's time to train."

"Right," Ash nodded and stood, his back cracking as he stretched.

"Collapse and Neith will be our main fighters for Brock," Ember started.

"He specializes in rock-types, and normally that also means a secondary ground-typing as well," Ash continued.

The twins nodded at each other before gesturing for their teams to move with them, taking opposite sides of their campsite.

"Collapse, you're able to use Earth Power, but not well, so we're going to work on that, it'll be great to hit Brock with," Ash explained. He pointed at a boulder that already had deep gouges in it, signs of trainers past, and told him to practice gathering and releasing the energy on it.

"Pikachu, you can learn Dig," Ash said. "Normally a TM would be used for it, but it's one of the easier techniques a Pikachu can learn. To begin, you'll just need to focus on strengthening your paws and stamina."

Pikachu nodded, interest piqued at learning the ground-type move, and went to a relatively soft patch of dirt to start digging.

Ember was giving her Pokémon similar instructions.

"Neith, it looks like you can learn Sand Tomb pretty easily and it'll be the first step in learning Sandstorm," Ember said, reading off her Pokédex once more. "Start with Sand Attack and focus on controlling the sand in front of you. We can work on power later, first we need control."

Neith nodded and waddled off to lay under a tree. She kicked up sand with her tail and tried to keep it swirling in front of her as long as she could. Each time her connection would slip, she'd try again with a small hiss.

Hades sat beside Ember and watched his teammate with her until his trainer's attention landed on him. He'd grown the most of all the Pokémon, having fend off the wild bug-types near the end when everyone else had grown tired. He figured out how to make a second Beat Up clone of Neith and learned Smog during one of his battles.

"Let's work on Bite," Ember said. She crouched to his level and held a hand under his jaw. He opened his mouth to let her inspect his teeth, before she nodded. "Focus your dark energy into your mouth, it'll allow you to strengthen your teeth and do massive damage."

"_Understood,"_ Hades nodded and set his attention on a sapling.

Ember nodded at her Pokémon before join Ash in the center of camp, both of them stretching. They turned to face their Pokémon, backs nearly touching each other, breathing in sync as they began running through their kata forms.

The fire had grown low by the time they all stopped. Pikachu laid in a shallow pit, chest rising and falling as he regained his breath.

"_I am not built for this," _Pikachu huffed.

"We'll work on it more tomorrow," Ash said, lifting his starter out of the pit. Pikachu glared at him but didn't protest.

"_Your technique was really poor,"_ Collapse pointed out. _"You'll never make proper tunnels like that."_

"Oh yeah," Ember facepalmed as she settled into her sleeping bag. Hades laid beside her, back pressed against her side. Neith dug herself a small hole beside Ember then cover most of her body with dirt, her eyes and nose the only parts visible.

"Drilbur are natural diggers," Ash sighed. "I focused on Earth Power and forgot."

Pikachu snuggled into Ash's side under the sleeping bag while Collapse made himself comfy beside him.

"Collapse," Ash spoke around a yawn. Collapse grunted to show he was listening. "Would you mind showing them proper digging technique tomorrow?"

"_Sure, sounds fun,"_ Collapse muttered.

Neith released a puff of air in response.

"You're suited for sand digging, not so much dirt and stone," Ember answered the unspoken question. "When we get to a beach, you can show them how it's done."

Neith puffed again, sounding more satisfied.

Talking soon faded out as everyone slipped into slumber.

XXX

The next few days followed the same pattern; travel, eat, travel, camp, train, sleep. Each day came with a hoard of Bug Catchers, all wielding the same Pokémon: Caterpie, Weedle, and their cocoon phases. No one seemed able to evolve them to Beedrill or Butterfree, despite the ease Bug Catchers are supposed to have with their chosen type. While the twins' Pokémon became stronger, their opponents remained around the same. Ash had to stop Ember once from purposely antagonizing a Beedrill nest, just to "mix it up a little."

By their third day, they had their Pokémon practice the moves they were learning on trainers, allowing for faster mastery than just their nightly training.

Collapse made great progress on Earth Power, taking less time to gather and release the energy for the attack. He learned and mastered Dig as a move in short time, his species being naturally inclined to learning the move. He was able to teach Pikachu and Neith proper technique as well, allowing Neith to master it shortly after him. Ash had him focus on his clawed attacks after that, working Scratch into Fury Swipes and attempting Metal Claw. He couldn't hold Metal Claw for long and still needed time to build up the energy so they came up with Flurry: Scratch into Fury Swipes into Metal Claw. The rapid movement allowed him time to build the energy which he could usually release after the third Fury Swipes.

Pikachu was able to Dig, not to the same extent as his ground-type teammates, but well enough for the time being. He worked on building his electricity up as well, working to condense it into a sphere for Electro Ball. The Light Ball added a lot of reserves for his electricity, allowing him to store more up in his body than before, but he wasn't used to it yet, so focusing was more difficult. Thunder Wave took way more effort than it should've for him, as his weakest shock could still knock out most bugs, but it did allow him to learn Spark. Quick Attack, however, came easily, and he took great pleasure on being the fastest on the team. Those last two moves brought them a step closer to unlocking Volt Tackle, as they used the attacks together as Static Boom.

Neith had an easier time learning Dig than Sand Tomb, but she managed to get it by their third day and used it in every battle since. Her dark-typing took pleasure in trapping her opponents, which quickly evolved into hers and Ember's favorite tactic, Sand Trap. Essentially digging beneath her opponent and using Sand Tomb to soften the ground to suck them in. Thunder Fang was helped along by Pikachu and Ember figured Neith would take joy in using the attack once they fought some flying-types. She lived up to her species predatory nature, though she respected Ember enough not to take her battles too far, though Ember made sure to return Neith if her Moxie boosts became to much.

Hades continued to have the easiest time in the forest. Bite was easy enough for him to learn, mastered by the second day. He used Smog on every Caterpie and Metapod he fought and eventually worked on turning Bite and Ember into Fire Fang. With the help of Neith, he was able to unlock Nasty Plot, which he used with Howl in a combo Ember named Hunter's Call. A low level Roar was thrown in at the end to intimidate the opponent, but not so much as to scare them off.

It was on their fifth day of traveling when they got a small change in their routine. Ash and Ember had a brief moment of apprehension, the hair on their necks prickled, before they dove to the side, both hitting the ground with thuds. A katana sliced through the air between where they had just stood.

A boy in a clunky samurai outfit stood over them, a prideful smile on his face. Hades and Neith growled at the boy, standing over Ember protectively. Pikachu sparked his cheeks at the boy, but it was Collapse that acted, leaping off the ground to bring his tough claws down on the blade, snapping it in half.

"_Nice,"_ Neith hissed, snapping her jaw at boy.

"Wah! Hey my sword!" the boy shouted. "You're going to pay for that!"

"What! You're the one who attacked us!" Ash shouted, pushing himself to his feet.

"I am a master swordsman, you novices were never in danger," the boy huffed.

"Novices?" Ember muttered as she sat up. She placed a hand on each of her Pokémon as she eyed the boy over. "You look like our age."

"Ha, that is where you are wrong, girl," he said, missing Ember roll her lips in agitation. "Now tell me! Are you two from Pallet Town?"

"Yeah?" Ash answered with a glare of his own, moving to help Ember stand.

"Excellent! I have been bested by seven trainers from Pallet Town and I must reclaim my honor!" the boy shouted.

"Arceus, and I thought you and Gary are loud… wait," Ember narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Did you say… seven Pallet trainers?"

"That's right," the boy nodded.

"Was one a girl with long brown hair and a Machop?" Ember asked. When the boy confirmed it, she turned on Ash.

"I told you we were lost two days ago!" Ember shouted. "Leaf got ahead of us!"

"I thought we were on the right path! You were the one who wanted to bother a Beedrill nest!" Ash defended.

"At least that would've been good training! _You_ get lost in Pallet Town!" Ember huffed.

"That only happened four times! Pallet is bigger than people think!" Ash argued.

"Hey!" the boy shouted, and stomped his foot. His armor clang at the impact, drawing the annoyed looks of the twins. Their Pokémon were watching the trainers with amusement.

"I have challenged you both to a battle," the boy said. "Cease your senseless bickering and honor my challenge."

The twins exchanged looks before nodding.

"Fine," Ash said.

"But it'll be," Ember started.

"A double battle," Ash finished.

"Pikachu/Hades," they said together. Their starters stepped forward and stared down the samurai boy.

"No matter, my bug Pokémon will defeat you," he declared and released two Pokémon.

A large, angry Metapod was released from one ball, it's glare may have been scary on a different Pokémon. The second Pokémon caused some pause for the twins, as the dangerous looking Pinsir snapped its pincers threateningly.

"Finally!" Ember shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Hunter's Calling, burn them."

"Static Boom the Metapod," Ash said.

"Those aren't attacks," the boy huffed, making the twins blink at him. "Pinsir, Vicegrip, Metapod, Har-"

Pikachu's sparking body slammed into Metapod before the boy finished, knocking Metapod off the ground and into a tree. Hades' ominous howl ended as Pikachu shot a Thundershock to finish off Metapod. Flames formed at the corners of his mouth as he dodged away from the Pinsir's attack, Embers peppering the bug as he moved, and then latched onto its arm. Pinsir screeched in pain and tried to throw Hades' off, but its body was unable to twist well as more flames formed. Pikachu sparked his cheeks, calling out a warning a moment before he released.

Hades pushed off from Pinsir, seconds before the Thundershock hit, and released a final Ember for good measure.

The boy stood, dumbfounded at his lost.

"Ah, not as fun as I thought," Ember sighed. Hades snorted and trotted back to Ember's side, and Pikachu took to springy steps before he launched onto Ash's shoulder.

"You… you… you cheated!" Samurai shouted, faced pinched up and red in rage.

"Seriously?" Ash asked. "Did you do this with all of your losses?"

"I didn't need to! Everyone else fought fairly!" Samurai continued to shout, his foot stomping for emphasis. "You didn't even use moves or call out anything for your Pokémon. And no Pikachu is that strong!"

"_Excuse me! Has he not heard of Pika!"_ Pikachu asked, affronted.

"Clearly you must have cheated!" Samurai accused again.

"That's enough," a voice called out from the tree line. A person stepped out, their long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and covered with a large straw hat. They wore an orange tunic with a long sleeve black turtle neck underneath, and blue jeans. A Pikachu with a flower on her ear sat on their shoulder and a Butterfree on their head.

"Yellow!" the twins grinned as the moved to engulf their brother's friend in a hug.

"I witnessed the battle," Yellow said, over the twins. "You didn't lose from cheating, but from your own poor planning and training. Now shoo!" They waved their hand in dismissal, her Butterfree's eyes glowed slightly when Samurai tried to argue, and he left.

"Wow, that was cold," Ember said. She stepped back and grinned, realizing she and Ash had grown taller than Yellow since they last saw them.

"It's that time of year again," Yellow sighed. "I learned it's easier to be blunt with these bug catchers rather than kind." They looked the twins over with a smile and motioned for them to follow.

"You remember Chuchu and Kitty," Yellow said, waving at the Pokémon riding on them.

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "This is Pikachu and Collapse."

"Hades and Neith," Ember motioned to her two. "Yellow is an old friend of our brother Red."

"_Don't we know chu?"_ Chuchu asked, eyeing Pikachu over.

"Oh, yeah," Yellow tapped their chin. "Did you're Pikachu come from here?"

"_Yeah, I'm Pichu," _Pikachu answered. _"I evolved and got paired up with this knucklehead."_

"_No way! Your sire was all sorts of shocked when chu bolted,"_ Chuchu said. _"But look at chu, evolved and buzzing with power."_

The twins had to try hard not to react to the Pokémon talking, especially Ember, who desperately wanted to join in on the puns. Ash had to resist groaning, thankfully Pikachu did it for him.

"That explains it," Yellow said. She waved for the twins to follow her and took them off the trails and deeper into the forest. The three humans chatted as they walked, the twins catching Yellow up on their lives. With only a little walking they came upon a cabin settled in a little clearing with a stream bubbling past it. In the clearing were over a dozen Pikachu and Pichu playing around.

"_Hey!"_ Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder and ran over to three Pichus.

The four of them sniffed in front of them before the Pichu tackled Pikachu to the ground with happy squeals.

"Those are Pikachu's nest mates," Yellow said. "They're the only chus in the forest born from two Raichu. The mother belonged to a trainer who left her here to recover after a tough battle, she's back with him now."

Ash watched Pikachu interact with his siblings while Ember followed Yellow over to their cottage.

"I'll make you some lunch before you get on to Pewter," Yellow said. They dropped their gear on the floor and Kitty took their hat to hang on the hook by the door.

"Can I help?" Ember asked looking around the cozy little cottage.

"Depends," Yellow gave her a side-eyed look as they made their way to the kitchen, "do you still cook like Red? Or have you figured out your mom's cooking."

Ember was quiet for a few seconds, gaze turned down and lips rolled in a half smile.

"Ash! Come help Yellow with lunch!" She shouted.

"Coming!" Ash shouted back.

"Thought as much," Yellow teased.

Ember stepped outside to watch the Pokémon while Ash helped in the kitchen. Pikachu was introducing Collapse to the others, though most seemed uneasy with the ground-type, they tolerated him more than Ember's Pokémon. Not that she could blame them, both of hers were predators, one of which could resist their electric attacks, so they kept their distance from the dark-types. Pikachu tried to assure the others, but Neith made that difficult as she kept eyeing the Pichu.

Ember took a seat on the swinging bench in front of the cottage and called Neith over to keep a closer eye on her, last thing they needed was a forest full of electric-types to turn on them. Hades joined them as well, to give a little peace to the chus.

"If you're hungry, come and eat!" Yellow shouted as she and Ash came outside. Yellow had a comically big bowl in her arms, filled to the top with Poké food, while Ash carried a plate with sandwiches for the humans.

Lunch was peaceful, as the twins and Yellow traded stories, and Pikachu visited with his family. Several different species of Pokémon came out of the woods to partake in the Poké food, clearly used to Yellow, and left just as quickly. Eventually the only wild species in the clearing were Pikachus and Pichus, far more than there had been when the twins first arrived.

"Oh, there he is," Yellow said, cutting off a story of her relocating a whole Beedrill nest, without injury. The twins followed her gaze to see an oversized Raichu entering the meadow. Even from a distances his battle scars were noticeable, patches of fur replaced with pink and white marks. His left ear had a perfectly circular hole in the center, and his tail was missing a chunk of the lightning bolt.

His eyes scanned over the clearing, freezing once he spotted the new humans, though he relaxed some when he saw Yellow with them. A Pichu ran over to him, excitedly pointing a paw in their direction, before running back over to Pikachu. Raichu's gaze settled on Pikachu as he headed towards him, Pikachu met the gaze with his own, back straight.

When the two stood only a two feet away, the other chus silent as the watched, Raichu's cheeks began to spark before he blasted Pikachu with a blinding Thunderbolt. Ash was on his feet in an instant, spots dancing in his vision, but he found his concern unnecessary. Pikachu stood, indifferent, his entire body coursing with electricity that he released back at the Raichu, flooring the evolved chu.

"Shocking," Ember said, munching into her third sandwich. Nearly everyone in ear shot of her sent her a glare, except the Pichu who giggled at pun.

"_Did I forget to mention,"_ Pikachu said, casually scratching behind an ear, _"I met the legendary chu. My trainer is the brother of his trainer."_

The amount of chatter was almost overwhelming as every chu crowded around Pikachu to ask questions. Raichu stood back up and stared at Pikachu with a mix of pride and something else.

"_Does he mean Pika?"_ Chuchu asked.

"Yup," Ember answered without thinking. Both twins froze when they realized, glancing at Yellow who sipped at some lemonade.

"Already knew," Yellow said. "Don't worry, I won't tell Red."

The twins sighed in relief.

"How'd you know?" Ash asked.

"And why didn't you say anything?" Ember added.

"Please, after all of these years of having the Forest's Blessing, I've learned to notice these things. Aura, right? Met a couple aura users when I went to Sinnoh two years ago," Yellow answered. "I've also learned, people don't like it when you pick up on their secrets."

"_Hold up!" _Chuchu interrupted. _"Has anyone told Pika this? Because I'll need to give him an ego check if so."_

"Uh, yeah, Pikachu told him when they met," Ash answered, scratching his cheek. "Pika actually gave Pikachu his light ball."

Chuchu looked thoughtful at that before she dashed into the cottage, returning a moment later with a Pokéball in her mouth and a Pokédex in her arms. Yellow took both, understanding without being told, as she returned Chuchu and used her Pokédex to send her to Professor Oak.

Raichu made his way over to them during that time and stopped in front of Ash. He eyed the boy carefully, before glancing over at Yellow.

"_You trust this boy?"_ Raichu asked.

"I do," Yellow nodded. Raichu's ear twitched in thought and turned back to Ash.

"_Then I'll trust you to treat my son well," _he said. His cheeks sparked up in warning. _"But if I find you ever mistreat him, I will hunt you down and end you."_

"Understood," Ash said. "I promise, I'll look after and protect Pikachu no matter what. He's my family now, and I look after my family."

Raichu sized him up once more, nodded and returned to his children. Pikachu looked at his sire approach, Raichu turned to stretch his tail out and Pikachu did the same. The two communicated through their electricity.

"Why don't you two stay the night," Yellow offered. "I'll show you the way to Pewter tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Ember said. She took the now empty plates inside to do the dishes, her Pokémon on her heels. Ash stayed outside with Collapse, the two watched the chus until they were eventually roped into playing with the younger siblings.

XXX

**YO! Chapter 2! I got stuck halfway through writing this so it ended up sitting on my computer for weeks. Thank you all for your reviews and your patience, I hope you are all doing well and staying healthy during this pandemic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pewter City, a city that lived up to its name in every building except the Pokémon Center and Poké Mart. After nearly two weeks of traveling through Viridian Forest the gray city was a striking contrast to the vibrant greens of the forest behind them. The twins took little time to make it to the center, their fatigue only held back by the promise of hot showers, decent hot food, and restful sleep.

Grabbing separate rooms and leaving their Pokémon with Nurse Joy, they parted ways to bathe off the dirt and grime, only returning to grab their Pokémon once fully healed, returning to their rooms to collapse on their beds, their Pokémon curled up with them. Their first day in the city was spent in their rooms, resting and taking space from each other before one of them snapped.

The next day Ash and Ember stood outside of the Pewter City Gym, their starters at their sides. They had one final issue to solve before entering the building.

"Fire, Water, Grass," they chanted and threw their hands out.

"Ha! Fire beats Grass!" Ash said and smacked Ember's hand down. "We go first."

Ember huffed and lightly smacked Ash on the shoulder before they entered the building, which was weirdly dark inside.

"Uh… hello? We're here to challenge the gym leader?" Ash called out. Stadium lights turned on dramatically, revealing a single person sitting on the opposite side of the room on a rock platform.

"How many badges do you have?" the person asked.

"Neither of us have any," Ember answered, recognizing him as Brock.

"Very well," Brock stood up and pulled a Pokéball from his belt. "First challenger step forward."

Ash took the field while Ember went to the viewing platform overhead.

"You haven't been a trainer long, have you?" Brock asked.

"About two weeks," Ash answered.

"Clearly, your Pikachu is still in its cutest stage," Brock taunted.

"What's wrong with cute?!" Ember shouted and Ash snorted as he nodded Pikachu forward. A kid maybe a year younger than the twins, took position as the ref, announcing the rules for the battle.

There was a flash on the field as Brock released his Pokémon, a Geodude, having no response to Ember. Ash released Collapse onto the field. Brock eyed the foreign Pokémon with interest before taking the first move.

"Tackle!" he called. Geodude took off rolling, normal type energy coalesced around his body. Collapse didn't move, posture relaxed as he watched Geodude approach.

"Flurry," Ash said, just as relaxed. Collapse smacked a claw against Geodude, stopping the rock in its track before slashing down his other claw, Geodude looked unbothered, more annoyed that his attack had been stopped so easily. The third Fury Attack landed and Geodude began to move back, ready to tackle again when searing pain shot through his exterior. Collapse struck hard with a Metal Claw, and brought down a second one before Geodude could refocus, knocking the rock out.

Brock returned Geodude a second later, a flash of surprise on his face.

"An interesting tactic, but let's see how you do with my next Pokémon!" Brock said.

He released an Onix.

Collapse sent a concerned look back at Ash, but steadied himself and rubbed his claws together.

"Bind!" Brock called.

"Dig into Flurry," Ash said. Collapse dove straight into the battlefield. Ash closed his eyes, his shaky aura vision showing him where Collapse was in regards to Onix.

"Tail slam, Onix," Brock called. Onix lifted his tail and slammed it down on the field causing a small quake through the field. Collapse dug up early, claws flashing as he struck at Onix, hitting the boulders in the midsection in rapid fire succession.

Onix groaned as one Metal Claw landed, his tail swung around to smack Collapse away before Ash could call out. Brock called for a Tackle, dealing the knockout blow to the more fragile ground-type.

"Good work, Collapse, get some rest," Ash said as he recalled the Drilbur. Pikachu leapt onto the field, cheeks sparking as he readied himself.

"If your Pikachu is all that's left, then I suggest you give up now," Brock said. "Bind, Onix!"

"Quick Attack, keeo moving," Ash said and Pikachu sped away from Onix's tail. Onix swung his tail backwards with more speed than would be expected from the giant, managing to clip Pikachu's side and sending the electric type into a spin out.

"Grab it now!" Brock called as Ash clapped his hands together.

Pikachu skid to a halt and leapt over Onix's tail, his own glowing silver as he raced up Onix's body and slammed his tail between the rock snake's eyes.

Onix roared in pain, rearing back and shaking his head to dislodge Pikachu.

"Surprising, but it won't be enough," Brock said. Pikachu leapt back to the ground in front of Ash, cheeks sparking with a grin that matched his trainer.

"That's what you think!" Ash shouted. Quieter he added, "Again, but watch the tail."

Pikachu twitched his ears to show he heard before taking off in another Quick Attack. Onix's tail swung for Pikachu's left, causing Pikachu to bolt to the right, as Ash shouted for him to look out. Pikachu slammed straight into Onix's waiting head, bouncing off. Onix caught him with his tail, wrapping around Pikachu while he was stunned and began to squeeze.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as his starter's dazed expression became panicked, his cheeks sparked on instinct.

"Its electricity will be useless against Onix, forfeit now before it gets hurt," Brock said. Ash was about to respond when Pikachu released his electricity, the power on par with the Spearow attack, but wilder, driven more by fear than thought.

Onix screamed.

His grip slackened as the foreign feeling of lightning rushed through his body. Brock shouted his concern as Pikachu bolted from the rock-type's grip and skid to a halt in front of Ash.

Silence filled the gym as Onix collapsed, unable to continue battling. Brock returned his Pokémon, gaze locked on the panting Pikachu who Ash called back as well.

"That was amazing, buddy," Ash praised, lifting his tired starter into his arms. "You electrocuted a ground-type."

"_I'll be happy once my heart stops pounding,"_ Pikachu huffed.

"How's that for cute!" Ember shouted. Ash could feel her excitement, almost as strongly as he could feel his own, both brimming with curiosity on _how_ Pikachu managed the impossible.

Brock glanced at the kid acting as referee, who stood, slack jawed, in place, staring at the fallen Onix before Brock returned him.

"Both of my Pokémon are unable to battle," Brock said. "You've definitely earned the Boulder Badge."

"But… but…" the kid stammered before shouting. "That's not possible! Electric attacks can't hurt ground-types!"

"While surprising, it happened," Brock said, "and it's our duty to acknowledge this victory."

Brock walked across the field to hand Ash his badge when recognition filled his eyes.

"Your Red's siblings, aren't you," Brock said suddenly.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Ash said, realizing he'd never introduced himself. "I'm Ash and this is-"

"Ember," Ember said having moved to stand beside her brother. Brock gave the briefest flinch in surprise at her sudden appearance but didn't react beyond that, much to Ember's disappointment. "I'm your next challenger. Let's do this."

"Very well," Brock nodded, casting a glance at Hades, "though I hope you have more than a fire type to battle me with." He turned to head back to his side of the field.

"Says the guy that lost to a ground-type to an electric-type," Ember said, grinning as the leader flinched once more, the ref sending her a glare.

"But don't worry," Ember said, giddily, "I have a secret weapon!" She could _feel_ Ash's eye roll as her brother took her spot in the viewing area. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to pull of this act, so she was going to savor it as much as she could for now.

"Sandile, let's battle!" Ember called as she released the croc. Neith landed on the field a furious hiss as Brock released a second Geodude. "Mud-Slap!"

Neith used Dig.

"No! I said Mud-Slap!" Ember shouted, stomping her foot twice.

"This won't be much of a battle if you can't even control your own Pokémon," Brock said. "Geodude be ready to Tac-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Neith resurfaced under Geodude. The rock was thrown into the air by the force of the attack, with Neith following after him and biting into his arm, using the momentum to throw Geodude back to the ground.

"Geodude is unable to battle," the ref called, looking rather upset.

"Good work, Sandile!" Ember called.

"That was luck," the ref said.

"Your Pokémon is strong, but without control, you won't last long," Brock said. He released his next Pokémon, a Rhyhorn.

"Mud-Slap!" Ember called again, only for Neith to dive back underground. Ember stomped her foot once in what looked like frustration as Brock sighed.

"Rhyhorn, brace for the attack, Stomp when it resurfaces," Brock ordered. Rhyhorn snorted and trotted towards the center of the field.

"Come on," Ember whined. Her head tilted down, hat shadowing her eyes and body trembling. She couldn't contain herself any longer, a smirk growing on her face.

"Now," she called. The ground began to cave in under Rhyhorn as a Sand Tomb formed. Rhyhorn attempted to rear back, only to trap himself further in the sandy move, his growing panic only making it worse.

"Surface and Bite, Neith," Ember said. She looked up, toothy grin splitting her face as she locked eyes with Brock. Neith appeared behind Rhyhorn, teeth shrouded in dark energy as she clamped down on Rhyhorn's back. The rock-type roared in pain as it tried to escape. Brock called out orders, but it was pointless as Neith delivered her final Bite and Rhyhorn fainted.

Neith released her Sand Tomb, a pleased hiss in her throat as she waddled over to Ember, allowing her trainer to pet her. Hades pressed his warm snout to Neith's cheek, a puff of hot air released on the desert dweller.

"What just happened?" the kid asked, dumbfounded. Brock just shook his head.

"Rule one of battling a dark-type trainer, never trust them," Ember said.

"You try to taunt new trainers, right?" Ember asked as Brock made his way over. "Try to make them lose their cool. Didn't really work well on us."

Brock grinned as he presented Ember with her badge.

"You're right," he said. "A lot of new trainers have issues with keep their cool in battles, so I try to instill that lesson. I guess it wasn't needed here." He eyed Neith a bit warily as she hissed at him, uncomfortable with how close a stranger was to her trainer.

"While this battle started out as an act, I suggest not keeping to that strategy," Brock said. "Dark-types can be dangerous and they have a reputation for turning on their trainers. It would be best to instill confidence in your opponent that that isn't the case."

Ember felt her chest tighten some as she understood what Brock was implying, but before she could say anything, Ash placed a hand on her shoulder. She forced a smile and nodded at Brock, biting her cheek to stop herself from saying something she'd regret.

"Along with the badges, I want to give you both TMs," Brock said. His ref came over with a case, casting wary looks at the twins as Brock opened it. Brock pulled out two discs from the neatly organized case and handed them to the twins.

"This one contains Rock Tomb and this one Stealth Rock," Brock said. "Two moves I didn't get a chance to use, but effective in battles for terrain control. Their multiuse so don't worry about them breaking."

"Awesome," Ash grinned and thanked the leader for the both of them. He wasn't sure if either move could be learned by their Pokémon yet, but the prospects were appealing.

XXX

After healing up their Pokémon, the twins decided to head out to Mt. Moon right away. Their starters walked – or rode in Pikachu's case – with them while the ground-types rested in their Pokéballs, neither were built to trek uphill like this for long periods. They took turns battling the trainers they met along the way, neither finding much of a challenge in the Picnickers and School Kids that hung out on the route, but the money – no matter how little – was a welcomed addition to their accounts.

Mt. Moon loomed over them, growing larger the closer they got, both excited to explore the mountain's cave system.

"Any dark-types in Mt. Moon?" Ash asked as Ember scrolled through her Pokédex.

"There have been sightings of Absols in the deeper areas, but no one has ever caught one," Ember said. "I'd love an Absol, but they are picky about their trainers. Anything you want to look for?"

Ash shrugged, careful of Pikachu, as he looked towards the peak of the mountain.

"I'll see if anything wants to come with me," he said.

They reached the top of the incline they'd been climbing, and could see the red roof of the Mt. Moon Pokémon Center in the distance. The twins shared a grin before taking off in a run, racing each other the rest of the way. Pikachu held tight, while Hades barked happily as he kept pace.

XXX

A quick lunch later and the hike through Mt. Moon began. Neith was the only one to opt for her Pokéball, the cool atmosphere in cave wasn't to her liking. Collapse on the other hand…

"_These rocks are delicious!"_ Collapse grinned as he nibbled at a piece of wall he'd carved out.

"I didn't realize Drilbur needed to eat rocks," Ash said.

"_If we want to evolve then we should,"_ Collapse said around a bite. _"Mother said it's how we build our armor and makes our claws stronger."_

"Good to know," Ash said, already planning on buying supplements once they got to Cerulean.

It was about an hour into their walk that Ember started to realize something.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, voice low. Ash glanced over at her as she looked at Hades.

"Can you smell anything?" she asked.

Hades stopped to sniff, ears slowly going back as a shudder wracked his body.

"_I smell blood," _he said. _"It's distant, but it's fresh, and…"_ His nose wrinkled some as he sniffed again. _"There's something with a bad odor… like garbage and death."_

"Collapse, can you find somewhere for us to hide?" Ash asked. He nodded and sniffed the ground, his claws tapping at the ground as he moved towards the walls. A faint brown glow formed over his claws as he dug into a portion of the wall ahead of them, revealing what looked to be an old Onix tunnel a little way into the wall. The twins crawled in after the ground-type with Hades guarding the exit. Pikachu stood beside Collapse, knowing his yellow coloring would be easy to spot. Both ends of the tunnel had long since caved in, but their small section made for a nice little cave.

"Hit me if someone comes near," Ember whispered to Hades as her and Ash took each other's hands.

Their eyes closed in concentration as they activated their aura sight. Their auras fed off each other, strengthening as they mixed and increasing their vision tenfold. The layout of Mt. Moon unfolded in their minds, picking up every little blip of aura around. Zubat colonies were easy to identify, though they couldn't pick out individuals. Geodudes nearly blended with the natural rocks and deep below them a few Onix roamed, but as they stretched their sights to the main system of caves, not a single human nor Pokémon could be seen, until…

Ember's grip tightened on Ash's hands, a scowl growing on her face as two very familiar auras came into sight. Gary and Leaf were further in the cave, both weaker than normal and low to the ground as were a few other unknown people crowded around them. There were other humans around them all, none gave off good vibes. There were clusters of Pokémon around the humans, all felt as weak as Gary and Leaf, which had Ash gritting his teeth.

They pulled back from each other, the mental map fading as they opened their eyes. They didn't need to say anything, Hades slipped out of their cave followed by the twins and Ash's Pokémon. Ember released Neith, who easily picked out her trainer's mood and scanned her surroundings for threats.

"Stay low, and quiet," Ash said.

"And keep alert for anything moving closer to us," Ember added.

Hades took the lead while Pikachu returned to his spot on Ash's shoulder, ears perked as he listened.

They stuck close to the walls as the moved, each twin taking a moment to check the area ahead of them with aura sight. The closer they got to the area, the more they began to hear a loud whirring noise. Ash was the one to spot the first human, grabbing the back of Ember's jacket to stop her. There was only one person around the bend and beyond them many more, including Gary and Leaf.

Ember held a hand up to Ash, who nodded his understanding, as she took a quiet breath and moved forward alone. She skimmed the wall, steps silent as she rounded the bend. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of a giant red 'R' on the man in front of her.

The Team Rocket member guarded the entrance to a large, open cavern, staring off in the direction of Ember, but not seeing her. Ember tilted her head to the side to try and see around him. There were more rockets moving around the cavern, some drilling and some guarding a cage full of Pokémon, but she couldn't see Gary or Leaf from her spot.

Ash cried out.

Ember's head wiped around as the Rocket guarding the entrance moved towards Ash, passing her, unaware.

_Stay._ Ash's voice pushed into her mind. Light flashed as Pikachu released electricity and more Rockets started to head their way as fire washed across the rock walls.

"Grab the damn kid!" someone shouted.

"Get out of here!" Ash shouted over them. He grunted in pain and a moment later two Rockets carried him past Ember. Ash struggled the entire time, though only Ember knew he wasn't actually trying to escape. Their Pokémon –

"Someone find those Pokémon, kid had a Houndour we could use," one of the Rockets holding Ash barked. Ember waited until they passed her again before she followed them into the cavern. She pressed again the the wall just inside and watched them tie Ash up and chuck him into a cluster of people. Gary saw him first and inched over to Ash, pressing his shoulder into Ash's back to help him sit up. There was a tremble in Gary's movements and his skin looked paler, but he looked better than the other people around them, most unconscious.

Leaf scooted closer to the boys, placing her back to theirs so the three faced three directions, their hands hidden. Ember took a moment to take in the rest of the cavern, hoping to plot out an escape plan.

There were at least four other people that were still conscious, though they didn't look too good, and six maybe eight unconscious and piled on top of each other. There was a pit a ways behind them that the Rockets were giving a wide berth too. A giant industrial drill was the source of the loud whirring noise as it dug straight down in the center of the cavern with Rockets carting off rocks. A few Golbats and Zubats hovered above them.

The cage she spotted earlier was full of unconscious Pokémon piled onto each other and a table was set up beside them, a bag full of Pokéballs on it. Ember didn't bother counting the Rockets, there were too many to take and their Pokémon were –

She closed her eyes to search for their Pokémon. She spotted them burrowing in the walls, Neith and Collapse leading the other two around the cavern. She couldn't message them, so she was alone for the time being. She started moving, keeping to the wall, curious to see if the pit behind Ash offered any help for their escape.

XXX

Ash was relieved to know their Pokémon were safe, a quick flash of aura sight just to make sure. Ember's missing spot was easy to pick out in his sight and the fact that no one was shouting meant the Rocket's hadn't spotted her, unlike the one that came up behind him had.

He spiked his aura to slice the ropes from his wrists and moved on to do the same with Gary and Leaf.

"Any idea what they're doing?" Ash asked as quietly as he could.

"Fossils," Gary's voice cracked as he answered. He had to stifle a coughing fit but even then a Rocket yelled at him to shut up. Ash glared at the man.

"I've been here about two days I think," Gary whispered. "No food or water… some of these people… they've been here longer."

"They got me yesterday," Leaf added. "Ash… people died… they just…" she trailed off. Ash glanced over his shoulder to see her focused on the pit Ember was heading towards.

Before Ash could say anything, a low grinding groan shook through the cavern. Rocket began to shout, the drill screeched to a halt, cracks formed around it and began to run throughout the cavern.

"What's happening?!" someone shouted. The drill began to tilt and sink into the ground as the groaning grew louder, the entire cavern shook. A large crack began to trail out towards them, Ash twisted around, wrapping his arms his friends. He heard more screams and then… they were falling.

XXX

**AN/ cliff hanger! Sorry not sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ash held tight to his friends as they fell, placing himself between them and the ground he couldn't see. His body warmed as his aura flowed through him, he gritted his teeth as his shoulder clipped a wall. His aura formed a shield around his back as just in time for him to slam into the ground, air knocked from his lungs. His ears rang as his eyes tried to make out anything in the darkness around them.

"A-Ash," Leaf's voice broke through the ringing. "Gary?" She grabbed his arm and most likely Gary's as well, unable to see anything. Gary groaned, weight heavy on top of Ash.

Ash took a moment to regain his breath to refocus his aura into his hands, physically drawing it out to illuminate the area. He rolled Gary off of him and sat up to take in their new surroundings.

Leaf help Gary sit up, supporting him against her as she scooted closer to Ash. Most of what they could see was rocks and dust, no telling markers or league signs anywhere.

"What about the other people," Ash asked. He moved his hand to spread the light, before going still. A cold fear spiked through him, as he laid eyes on a pile of rubble, an arm poked out from beneath. Leaf gasped and Ash yanked his arm back, twisting to keep the light away from that area.

"We… we should move," Ash said. He got to his feet and helped Leaf up before they both helped support Gary between them, Ash's free hand out to light their way.

"We need to get Gary some water," Leaf said, her voice void of emotion.

"Right," Ash nodded. They started walking away from the arm, moving to walk closer to the wall, so only Ash was in the open.

"We must've fallen… into the de-deeper tunnels," Gary croaked, another coughing fit wracked his body. Leaf and Ash paused until he was finished, the two doing their best not to look concerned.

"Do you think Ember is ok?" Leaf asked once they started walking again.

"Yeah," Ash said. "I don't feel anything to indicate otherwise."

"Pokémon?" Gary asked.

Ash chewed his lip. He tried to slip into his aura sight but it caused the light on his hand to fade.

"I don't know," he said. "I can't see far without Ember."

"Let's just keep moving," Leaf said, shifting her hold on Gary. "Maybe we can find a helpful wild Pokémon."

They kept going in silence, pausing only to let Gary catch his breath. Every turn they took, Ash marked with a quick slice of his aura before continuing.

"Do you hear that?" Leaf asked, her voice soft. They paused to listen, a gentle trickling noise became more apparent ahead of them.

"Water," Ash said. "It might not be the best, but it's something."

He lowered his hand to light up the floor more, a small relief after holding up for so long, and the kept going. The sound grew louder until finally they found a stream running through their path.

Ash and Leaf carefully helped Gary get to the ground before kneeling beside him, all of them scooping water into their mouths. It tasted heavily of minerals but it was clear and cool, so none of them complained.

Ash was the first to sit back, a sigh of relief falling from his lips as he quietly reminded Gary not to drink too fast or he'd get sick. Leaf sighed once she finished and patted Gary's back as he took another handful of water.

A scuttling noise joined the flowing water. All three kids froze, their minds racing to place what Pokémon would make that noise.

"Paras?" Ash whispered, and winced when his voice felt far louder.

"Too deep," Gary said.

The scuttling stopped, an odd clicking started, Ash was able to glean some words from the clicking.

_"Not… what is… see see,"_ the clicks said, while some words didn't translate with his aura.

Ash steadied himself, ready to defend his friends if need be as the scuttling returned, growing closer and closer. Then… came the unearthly screech.

XXX

Pikachu had to resist sparking his cheeks in frustration. Collapse had felt the cave in coming and protected the three of them from it, but now their trainers were gone! As were most of the other humans, but he couldn't care less about those people. His Ash was gone and so was Ember, his second option. Distortion! Even those two he met that first day would've been passable until they found Ash or Ember, but…

Pikachu thumped his tail down in frustration as Collapse worked on carving them a safe way out of the rock. Hades wasn't doing much better, if the heat radiating off of him said anything.

Houndours are highly loyal, pack oriented Pokémon, and losing his two leaders was unbearable. The only thing keeping him from losing it right now were the three pack mates around him, his instincts ordered him to protect them until the leaders are found.

Neith was annoyed. Her species weren't built for caves and she felt rather helpless in comparison to the damn prey digging out an exit. She hissed lowly as Collapse broke through the wall into the cavern their trainers were once in. At least she'd been right, the humans were all gone, either scattered or swallowed by the cave in.

Collapse was focused on getting everyone out of the wall, his claws carving through the rocks like butter. He'd felt the cave in coming seconds before the first major tremor started and he had to make sure his friends were safe in their small tunnel. He was the first to know the humans disappeared and Neith confirmed it, the vibrations others gave off gone once the tremors ended.

_"Look,"_ Collapse pointed the other side of the room. A giant metal cage had fallen over the chaos, the Pokémon inside were coming to slowly. _"We have to help them."_

_"We _have_ to find our trainers,"_ Pikachu snapped.

Hades ignored them in favor of sniffing the area around them, tracking Ember's scent to a foul smelling hole in the ground. He'd smelled this scent before… back when he was just a pup. His stomach twisted in fear and panic, as he reeled back the moment he recognized the scent.

_Death._ So much death happened here, human and Pokémon a like, and Ember's scent went straight into it.

_"Hades,"_ Pikachu called for his attention. He and Collapse had moved over to the cage, a familiar Eevee and Machop standing on top of the trapped Pokémon. _"We need your fire."_

_"They believe those Pokémon can help us,"_ Neith said, having followed Hades. "_We don't have time for this."_

_"I agree, but…"_ Hades' ears went back as he thought, a low growl in his throat. _"Ember would want us to help them."_

Neith hissed, but followed Hades to the cage.

_"We'll get you out and we'll look for them together," _Pikachu assured the rather angry Eevee. He and Collapse had tried hacking off the lock with Metal Claws and Iron Tails but to no avail.

_"Hades, heat this up,"_ Pikachu said, indicating the pad lock. He nodded and started a stream of Embers until the metal was red hot. Pikachu and Collapse slammed down their attacks once more, shattering it. Champ slammed his shoulder into the door, forcing it open and allowing the Pokémon spill out.

Evis hopped over everyone and dove for the bag full of Pokéballs. She ripped the bag apart with her teeth and sniffed out specific balls. She wacked one over to Champ, who caught it with a slight glare, before releasing it – Evis opened one of her own.

Gary's Spearow appeared, confused until Evis filled them in, Champ did the same with the Nidorina he released.

_"What now?" _Neith asked.

_"Perhaps we can assist with that,"_ a new voice, soft and gentle, spoke up. A group of pink Pokémon were clustered by an opening, an aura of kindness radiated from them.

Neith hissed and stepped closer to Hades, wishing more than ever she'd learned Iron Tail with the others.

_"Fairies," _Neith hissed, letting Hades step in front of her, his fire typing able to nullify the fairy energy some.

The Clefairy bounced forward, collecting Pokéballs and Pokémon alike and carrying them off.

_"Her Lunar Supreme can assist you in finding your humans if you wish,"_ one Clefairy said, stopping in front of the group. _"She has lived among the stone long before most, she knows all."_

_"It's the best lead we have,"_ Pikachu said.

_"Are you kidding!? That's great for you and your steel type moves and no weakness, but I won't walk into a fairy den and come out alive,"_ Neith hissed.

_"They don't seem so bad," _Collapse said. _"If you're worried, I'll stay next to you."_

_"We don't have time for this!"_ Pikachu slammed his tail on the ground. _"They could be hurt or in danger. And they aren't even together!"_

_"We'll go,"_ Hades agreed, flames sparked around his teeth at Pikachu's words. _"Neith stay between Collapse and me, Pikachu take the lead. Champ, Evis, bring your teams and stick close, we're joining packs until we find our trainers."_

_"Fine," _Evis huffed. _"Poison types take the rear, Champ get in the center with the short thing,"_ – she ignored the annoyed hiss from Neith – "_Bomb stay above us."_ The Spearow nodded and moved to hover over everyone. At Champs' nod the Nidorina followed suit and stood behind Hades while he stood behind Neith. Evis took up position next to Pikachu.

The Clefairy giggled and turned to lead them away.

XXX

Ember didn't know what happened. One moment she was creeping up to a mystery pit, the next she was falling in, everything breaking apart around her. She jolted back into consciousness laying on something squishy and foul smelling.

Her stomach churned and her heart pounded in her chest as she slowly and blindly crawled her way off whatever she was on – something told her she didn't want to know what it was. Her knee slipped out from under her and she went tumbling off the "something" and hit the ground with a grunt.

She forced herself onto her hands and knees, and was about to move when her left hand landed on something hard.

A stone. She curled her fingers around the palm sized, thick stone and held it close as she began to move away from whatever she landed on. The churning in her stomach began to settle the further she went, until she found a wall and pulled herself to her feet.

She has the stone. If she keeps it, she'll be safe. She clutched the stone to her chest as she walked, her free hand held out in front of her as she walked, so as not to walk into anything.

Her mind started to feel a bit fuzzy and she could swear she heard whispered voices ahead of her.

"Hello?" she called. "Ash?"

No one answered. The whispers continued.

The darkness was almost suffocating, made worse when things started moving ahead of her. Her breathing picked up as she lifted the stone above her head, ready to strike it down if –

Light flooded the tunnel. Ember yelped, covering her eyes and reeling back as she was blinded.

_"Apologies, but I didn't wish to be hit,"_ a smooth, svelte voice spoke up. Ember rubbed at her eyes until they adjusted to the light, spots dancing in her vision when she was finally able to see again.

An Absol stood in front of her, scythe like horn casting the light, sharp red eyes studied her carefully. Ember took her in too, amazed at being able to see an Absol up close. She was clearly larger than the average Absol, more than twice the size, her fur pristine white and blade-like tail gently swaying.

_"I appreciate the admiration,"_ Absol said, amusement clear in her voice, _"but we should move now, before disaster strikes."_

"Of course," Ember nodded. If she learned anything from the history of Absol's, if one says there will be disaster, listen.

Absol guided Ember through the tunnels deep beneath Mt. Moon, her Flash dimming and brightening as they went in a show of control and awareness to Zubat colonies.

_"We felt the cave in coming weeks ago and prepared the locals as best we could, but it would seem that wasn't enough,"_ Absol explained as they walked. _"Unfortunately, it covered the greater disasters that came from it. The deaths we sought to prevent still occurred because we chose to stay hidden in our tunnels and not stop the humans above."_

"I've heard Absols have been spotted here, but…" Ember trailed off. "There's more disasters to come, isn't there?"

_"Sadly," _Absol nodded. _"The evil humans have stirred up the Old Ones and I don't think they'll take this lightly. We've tried to placate them, but their young have been threatened. We're here."_

She cut the Flash, but a glow still lit up the tunnel as it opened up to a rocky cavern. Ember felt an excited glee spring through her at the sight before her. There were at least five other Absols in the room, illuminated by glowing rocks speckled around the room, lounging on flattened out stalagmites. Though, the most eye catching thing was the large floating pink and purple Pokémon heading towards them.

_"My mate,"_ Absol said. She stepped forward to nuzzle the strange Pokémon.

Ember reached into her pocket and pulled out her Pokédex, surprisingly undamaged from her fall.

** _"Musharna, the drowsing Pokémon and the evolved form of Munna. Musharna release a mist from their foreheads that changes depending on the dreams they eat. Musharna are able to replay any dream they've eaten from this mist._ **

** _Note: Musharna are not native to many regions, they are mainly found in Unova. They are believed to relatives of the Drowzee line."_ **

_Greetings,_ Musharna's voice spoke inside Ember's head.

"Are those your children?" Ember asked.

_"Some," _Absol answered. _"We have some scouting the tunnels, our eldest have left to seek their own place in the world, and soon one more will join them."_

_"Unless I choose to stay,"_ a younger Absol approached them, head held high and piercing red eyes locked onto Ember. She met the challenge he presented, neither breaking eye contact until Musharna floated between them. His interruption allowed Ember a moment to marvel at the young Absol, the oddities apparent up close. His white fur was tinted a pale pink and his black fur had a purple hue to it. His scythe seemed larger than average with the tip a deep magenta color. Professor Oak would have a field day seeing him, though Professor Elm would probably need to be held back from finding this colony to study.

_Now now, we are all friends here,_ Musharna said. He turned to bump his child gently, a soft coo in his throat.

Ember's eyes widened as she stared at Musharna in wonder.

"You're a psychic-type," Ember said, "how can they hear you?"

Musharna's eyes creased up in a smile as he turned to focus on Ember.

_I may not be as powerful as my mate, but I have long mastered the greatest boon to my type. I believe your kind have named it Miracle Eye. _Musharna explained. _My species is not inclined to learn it by any means, but I find anything is possible with enough desire._

"Yeah, I get that," Ember nodded.

The young Absol scuffed his claws across the ground to garner their attentions again.

_"Mother,"_ he distinctly did not look at Ember, _"I've sent Absol and Absol to Way Maker as you directed, and a Moon Dancer has arrived with news of caught Pokémon in their care. I'll send Absol to check on them._"

"Caught… do you know what types? The species?" Ember asked, a pang of hope entered her voice. She'd long since learned to not question the confusion that came with Pokémon names and aura translation.

_"Does it matter, human?"_ Young Absol asked.

"Of course it matters!" Ember said. "Those could be my friends, they could be hurt or worried and I want to make sure they're ok."

He scoffed and returned his attention to his mother, but she stopped him before he could speak again.

_"I want you to go speak with Her Lunar Majesty,"_ Absol said. Her gaze reminded Ember of her own mom when she wouldn't take no for an answer. _"Speak with the Pokémon and see if any belong to our guest or her kin."_

"Ember, my name's Ember, and Ash is my brother," she said.

_"If they wish to find their humans, then lead them to the gathering spot, we shall meet you there,"_ Absol finished.

_"Of course, Mother,"_ Young Absol bowed his head to his mother before taking off.

_"Excuse him,"_ Absol said, _"he hasn't had the best experience with humans."_

"It's fine," Ember said. "Thank you for your help, but I need to find my brother and our friends."

A blue glow from Musharna caught Ember's attention.

_The Crawlers have found the good humans,_ Musharna said. _The evil ones have discovered the Ancient and his young. You must move now._

A feeling of unease twisted Ember's stomach.

_"Ember,"_ Absol eyed Ember carefully, before crouching low in front of her. _"We must move fast, so this once, I'll allow you to ride upon me. Your survival has been shown to be crucial for many events yet to come, but so is another."_

"Ash," Ember finished, an odd understanding filled her. With that feeling fueling her, she climbed onto Absol's back, one hand gripping her fur the other still held tight to the stone.

Absol took off.

XXX

Cavern wasn't the right word to describe the Clefairys' home. It was more a bowl opening up to show the sky above. In the center of the room was a giant stone that seemed to repel the light from it. A ring of Clefables surrounded the stone, tiny Cleffas dotted between them, watching the newcomers in fascination.

The Clefairy leading the group of Pokémon brought them to a Clefable that towered over all others, no marks of age beyond the wisdom in her eyes.

_"Her Lunar Majesty,"_ the Clefairy bowed and hopped away, leaving the trainer Pokémon.

_"We need to find our trainers,"_ Evis said immediately.

Her Lunar Majesty gazed over the Pokémon gathered before her, eyes lingering on each individual for a moment before moving on.

_"Is that how you all feel?"_ she finally asked. _"Or would you rather be free?"_

_"There was a time when I'd do anything to be free,"_ Pikachu said, _"but Ash is my human and he doesn't have a single Pokémon to help him right now. He might be better suited than most humans, but he's still alone and we need to get to him and the others."_

_"Why are we wasting time?" _Neith hissed. _"We need to move."_

_"Just point us the way if you don't want to help,"_ Hades said. _"I can track them from there."_

_"You could've tracked Ember earlier,"_ Neith muttered. _"We should've just gone to find her."_ She snapped her jaws in frustration, hissing lowly at Hades.

_"I'm in charge when Ember is gone,"_ Hades growled, _"and I decided this was the best course of action."_

_"I agreed to follow her, not you,"_ Neith said.

_"Hey!"_ Pikachu slammed an Iron Tail onto the ground. _"Have this fight after we find our trainers."_ His cheeks sparked in frustration as he turned back to the Clefable. Neith gave another hiss that rumbled into a growl, while flames sparked at Hade's mouth, but neither spoke again.

_"Any other thoughts?" _Her Lunar Majesty asked the group.

_"We've all agreed to join our trainers in one capacity or another,"_ Champ said. _"If ever one of our teammates want to leave, then our trainers would allow it. So please, help us find them."_

_"Very well,"_ Her Lunar Majesty nodded._ "Absol, if you'd please."_

An Absol entered the room from a tunnel behind the Clefable matriarch.

_"Names Ember and Ash mean anything to you?"_ Absol asked.

_"Yes!" _Collapse nodded excitedly.

_"What about Leaf?" _Champ and Nidorina asked.

_"And Gary?"_ Evis asked.

_"Don't know, come if you want," _Absol said. _"And keep up, I'm not turning back for anyone."_

Pikachu and Evis continued in the lead behind Absol, the others following after them. Hades and Neith drifted to the back of the group as they left the fairy den.

XXX

Ash had to fight the urge to wince as a screech echoed through the tunnels ahead of them. His mind flowed into a forced calm as he readied himself for whatever was to come, body sliding into a fighting stance.

Leaf gasped as the source of them scuttling came into the light. Ash relaxed his stance, more from shock than security.

"Are those…" Leaf whispered, voice full of awe.

"Living, wild Kabuto," Gary finished.

_"Bad – good – cannot, cannot,"_ the Kabuto clicked, some words still not translating for Ash. An Omanyte slithered up behind the three Kabuto clicking at each other.

_"Bad – all – are bad,"_ the Omanyte hissed, an attack forming at its mouth.

"Wait," Ash said, dropping to a knee.

While Ember was better at stealth, he excelled at the emotional aspects of aura, his favorite of which was the calming capabilities.

The fossil Pokémon visibly relaxed, Omanyte's attack disappeared, and they began moving closer, curiosity replacing their earlier wariness.

"We're friendly," Ash said, holding a hand out to them.

Another screech tore through the tunnels, making everyone flinch.

_"Scared, scared,"_ the Kabuto clicked. They moved over the water to huddle under Ash. Up close Ash could see their shells were grey instead of brown with more bumps and grooves than what they've seen in pictures. The Omanyte made a popping noise, wringing its tentacles nervously before following the Kabutos over. Its shell was much the same as theirs, and its blue skin was paler than average.

Another screech.

"What is that?" Ash asked.

_"Big – takes care," _they clicked. _"Dark Ones call Ancient, bad – scared, help."_

"What are they saying?" Gary asked, his voice clearer now.

"Some words aren't translating, but I think… I think there are humans attacking another one of them," Ash said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Leaf asked, getting to her feet. She punched a fist into her palm, knuckles cracking. "Let's kick some ass."

"How?" Gary asked. "Hate to break it to you, but we have no Pokémon, no weapons, and only Ash can fight with enough force." He coughed once, scooping up more water to soothe his throat. "If it's Team Rocket, we can't hope to win alone."

"So we walk away?" Leaf huffed.

"No," Ash said. He patted each Kabuto on their shells before standing, eyes turned in the direction the stream ran. "Ember's getting closer, and fast, I think we're going to have back up."

Gary and Leaf followed his gaze just in time to see a white light brighten up the room, illuminating every corner. They blinked the spots from their eyes, visions clearing in time to see a giant Absol standing before them, Ember slid of its back.

"Ash!" she shouted, splashing across the water to hug her brother. The fossil Pokémon shuffled aside while the two embraced.

_"Your Pokémon shall join us soon,"_ Absol said, her eyes glowed briefly. Ash translated for the other two.

Absol crouched low to see the fossil Pokémon.

_"Little ones, where are the others?"_ Absol asked.

The Omanyte moved forward to talk.

_"– are fight bad – to protect, sent us away,"_ he said.

"Uh," Ember glanced at Ash to make sure she was hearing the blanks right. He nodded.

_"The Old Ones speak a mix of new and old, it takes time to understand them fully,"_ Absol answered. _"I must go help. Your Pokémon will arrive shortly, once they do, use the left most path, do not stray and you will find your way out. Farewell."_

"Wait," Ember called out, but Absol was gone, her light going with her.

Ash flared his aura again, Ember joined a moment after, and they waited… sort of.

"Like hell we're leaving," Leaf said.

"Damn straight," Gary said, pushing himself back to his feet. He wavered slightly but was able to steady himself.

_"Help?"_ Omanyte asked, tapping a tentacle against Gary's leg.

"Yeah, we're going to help," Ember said.

"There," Ash said suddenly, pointing his glowing hands towards a large rock.

A moment passed with nothing, before a second Absol appeared, leaping to the top of the rock.

_"Ash?" _Pikachu called.

"Pikachu!" Ash called back. Pikachu came bolting around the rock, muscles bunching up before springing forward to leap into Ash's arms. Collapse waddled after him, speeding up to get to Ash, who crouched to hug the ground-type too.

The other Pokémon followed shortly after. Evis leapt into Gary's arms as well, sniffing him over while Spearow landed on his. Champ and Nidorina pressed against Leaf, taking up positions on either side of her. Ember looked to the Absol, resisting the urge to chew her lip, as she waited for her Pokémon.

Hades came around next, trailed by Neith, both had sour expressions on their faces that disappeared the moment they spotted Ember. Hades stood up to place his front paws on Ember's chest and sniffed her face, giving her a quick lick before getting down. Neith stopped at her feet and nodded at her.

"Everyone ok?" Ash asked. Gary and Leaf confirmed.

"Are you two okay?" Ember asked.

_"We have something to settle later,"_ Hades growled.

"Kabutos, Omanyte, can you take us to fight?" Ash asked. "We'll help you stop the bad humans."

_"You should leave,"_ Absol said. _"My mother can handle it."_

"I don't doubt that," Ember said, locking eyes with Absol. "But we aren't the type of people to leave others in danger."

"Let's move," Leaf called.

XXX

Only one Kabuto dared to go back with Omanyte, intrigued by the humans. The screeches became more constant and urgent the closer they got until finally the trainers came across the source.

Members of Team Rocket were ordering Pokémon to attack while they stayed away from the mayhem. Most of them were dirty and ragged, most likely caught in the cave in as well, while other were pristine, including one wearing a perfectly clean white uniform.

An oozing foul smelling Muk was teaming up with a Golbat to fight Absol, who danced around every move they threw at her. The man in white was commanding the two, his fingers idly tapping the ultra balls on his belt.

Smaller, and noticeably weaker Pokémon were commanded by the other Rockets as they attacked the source of the screeching.

An Aerodactyl broke free of the mob on it, wings and teeth swiping at everything. Just behind it, nearly hidden was a small Aerodactyl cowering and injured.

"Gary, Leaf," Ash started, "go help the Aerodactyls."

"Ash and I will go after the leader," Ember finished.

"Be careful," Gary said. He and Leaf broke off from the group, moving to come up the side of the Rockets.

The twins shifted their auras from their hands to flow through their whole body, their breathing synched up as the slid into mirroring combat poses. Ember still clutched tight to the stone in her hand.

"Help Absol," Ember whispered to their Pokémon.

"We've got the human," Ash added.

A boom sounded and the twins moved.

Pikachu shot a bolt of lightning at the Golbat, clipping its wing and gaining its attention. Golbat dove towards Pikachu, teeth dripping with venom, but it never connected. Pikachu sped off with Quick Attack, the Golbat just barely stopping itself from crashing into the ground. While it was low, Hades leapt from behind and latched his teeth into a top wing, dark energy turned to fire and the poison-type shrieked in pain.

The Muk began to move after Absol only to find its body draining backwards into a softening pit below it. Collapse popped out of the ground in front of it, claws wrapped in ground-type energy as it brought them down on the Muk, forcing it back further.

Collapse disappeared back underground, helping to soften the ground for Neith to turn into a proper sand trap. Neith worked to manipulate the rocky terrain and tear apart the Muk as it was sucked further in.

Absol's eyes glowed blue and a second later psychic energy blasted out and struck only the two poison-types, knocking them out.

"The hell," the Rocket swore at the newcomers. He moved to release another Pokémon, but found he had to dodge before he could. A fist punched the space he'd once been, a flash of worry passed him before quickly being replaced with annoyance.

"A child," he scoffed, "and here I was thinking the League had arrived."

"We're worse," Ember scowled from behind him, fist connecting with his kidney.

The Rocket grunted and stumbled away as Ash lashed out with a kick.

"Dammit," he cursed and grabbed for a baton on his belt. His wrist flicked the baton out to its full length and he moved to swing it down on Ash. Ember kicked his knee out while Ash disarmed him. The baton hit the ground and Ash kicked it behind him as Ember knocked the Rocket out with a chop to the back of his neck.

Together they removed his belt, found the two empty ultra balls and returned Golbat and Muk, before calling their Pokémon to move towards the bigger battle.

The cluster of Rockets were split as half tried to fend off Gary and Leaf and the others tried to take out the Aerodactyls. A Magneton was leading a bunch of Magnemites in shocking the large fossil Pokémon.

"I'll secure him, go help," Ember called. She was the only with her backpack and was busy tugging out rope to tie the Rocket up with. Ash nodded and took off with his Pokémon at his heels.

Ember found it difficult to tie rope with one hand, the other still held the stone, but the thought of setting it down never crossed her mind.

_One more._

Ember glanced at the Rockets head, knuckles turning white around the stone, arm slowly raising up.

_Just one more._

Her arm started to fall forward, stone aimed for the man's temple, eyes glazed over. Absol's scythe caught her arm in the curve before she made contact, slamming it to the side and sending the stone flying from Ember's grip.

Ember blinked, confusion filling her as she looked at Absol.

_"Assist the others, this one will not wake in time to cause problems,"_ Absol ordered.

"Right," Ember nodded and started to take off just as the ground began to shake.

"Not again!" someone shouted.

Stalactites began to rain from the ceiling as the room shook causing Pokémon and humans a like to scatter.

The larger Aerodactyl broke free in that moment and took flight, a scream of pure fury roared from its maw, black static formed around it. Like the other fossil Pokémon, the Aerodactyl was different than photos, black crystal littered its body and its scales a deeper shade of grey. A trail of white glowing rocks, veined with black, trailed behind it, more joining as the room continued shaking. The Ancient Power shot out, aiming for anyone and anything.

Ember ran for Gary and Leaf, leaping in front of them with an aura shield flaring up to protect them from the shrapnel. Their Pokémon all pulled back to their trainers, not wanting to risk separation again.

More rocks formed around the airborne Aerodactyl, the black veins grew thicker as they blasted out again and again. Absol ducked and weaved through the humans and Pokémon, attacks slicing out to knock out enemy Pokémon or disable the humans.

Then… the Onix arrived.

Breaking through the ground came an Onix as black as night its torso enough to wrap around the room while the remainder was still hidden in the ground. Absol leapt from flying rock to rock until she landed on top of the Onix's head to speak with it.

Ash took a step towards his friends but a spike in his aura caught his attention. Despair that wasn't his washed over him, and dragged his focus to the small Aerodactyl cowering next to a pile of rubble. It flinched every time a rock struck the ground near it, but it refused to leave the spot.

Ash took off towards, Pikachu and Collapse beside him and blocking the occasional rock.

Ash slid to a halt in front of the baby Aerodactyl, calming aura pulsating from him. The Aerodactyl shook as it looked at Ash, but soon turned back to cooing at the pile of rubble behind it.

_"Mama,"_ Aerodactyl cried, pushing at the rocks.

Ash felt his heart sink. He pressed a hand to the rubble and closed his eyes, looking for any sign of life… none came.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled. Ash spun on his heels, hands thrown up to create a shield. An Ancient Power rock slammed into the shield, nearly buckling Ash under the force.

"You almost hit your child!" Ash shouted.

The large Aerodactyl roared, the black static growing thicker and stronger, its eyes pinpricks as its attacks continued.

Absol dove from Onix's head, flicking her head to slice an attack through another rock headed for Ash. She landed in front of him, stance wide and ready to pounce.

_"Protect the child,"_ Absol ordered. _"Don't allow her to see what's to come."_

"What's happening?" Ash asked.

Absol glanced back at him, eyes filled with sorrow.

_"The worst possible thing,"_ she said softly. She took a moment to look at the young Aerodactyl before steeling herself.

_"Cover her eyes,"_ Absol said.

Her horn glowed with dark energy as she leapt away, using thrown rocks as platforms to get higher and sliced down, her attack aimed for Aerodactyl's throat.

Ash's eyes widened in understanding, twisting again to distract the child.

"Look at me," Ash whispered, hands placed on either side of her face. Her large jaw trembled as tears leaked from her eyes. Ash whispered soothing words to her, his aura flowed with calming energy, strongly urging her attention to focus solely on Ash. Sweat prickled at his temples as he kept it up, trying his best to ignore the pained screams coming from behind them. Pikachu and Collapse set their focus on protecting the two of them from any attacks.

XXX

Ember was down on one knee, her shield weakening with every stray strike, sweat drenched her face. Their Pokémon blasted away rocks that got around her shield. Leaf and Gary crouched behind her, doing their best to support her and watch the battlefield. Kabuto and Omanyte were huddled under Leaf and Gary, the two trainers shielding them from harm.

A final strike and Ember's shield shattered, the rock dropped away, harmless, but Ember was unable to bring up a new one. She fell to her hands and knees, gasping hard for air, one hand slowly began to curl around something.

Champ stepped in front of her, arms flexed to catch anymore rocks thrown their way, while Hades and Neith moved closer to flank Ember.

_One more._

Ember rose to her feet.

_Just one more._

Her eyes locked on the flying Aerodactyl. Onix clamped its massive jaw onto the Aerodactyl, as Absol slashed a deep gash through its scales.

_ONE._

Ember's arm drew back.

_MORE._

A stone flew from her hand. It sailed through the air, past the debris and the fighting, and struck Aerodactyl between the eyes as Absol made her finishing blow.

Aerodactly went limp in Onix's jaw, red blood running down its rocky face. An order from Absol and Onix dragged the body into the ground, disappearing without so much as a tremor.

The room fell silent.

XXX

**AN/ Okay okay, I know last chapter was fast and really needed to slow down, but honestly it was because I wanted to get to this arc. It's been playing in my head for weeks. Anyways, let me know what you think. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The silence weighed heavy on the four rookie trainers. They watched, numb from the events, as the Pokémon of Mt. Moon took care of the aftermath.

A massive Parasect scuttled in with a horde of Paras surrounding it. The bug-types released String Shot after String Shot to bind the now unconscious collection of Rockets, only allowing them to breathe at the request of the matron Absol. Geodude and Graveller cleared the debris and settled the ground. A Golem, giant and smooth, stomped over to Absol and Parasect who were conversing in hushed tones.

The gentle melody of Clefairys soon rang through the crowded cavern as the little pink fairies bounce-floated in. They gathered the still living but unconscious Pokémon of the Rockets and disappeared down a different tunnel, carrying them away. The remaining… bodies… were scooped up by hordes of Golbat and Zubat and dragged off to places unknown.

A Crobat remained. It didn't fly with the grace its species was known for and the lightness of its coloring showed its youth as it landed with the other supposed leaders.

Gary watched everything happen with curious eyes, wishing he had the strength to record it all. He knew his grandpa would be overjoyed to hear of what he witnessed, though the circumstances that led up to it may darken the story. More inhabitants of Mt. Moon slowly trickled in and out, with each came a fully evolved form of their species who joined the other leaders. Even the seldom seen species joined them. Gary counted a Hariyama, Chimecho, and Bronzong amongst the two monarchs of the nido-line. The only Pokémon he didn't see join the gathered leaders, were an Onix, or Steelix, and a Clefable.

The Omanyte in his arms snuggled closer, a light shudder running through the ancient Pokémon. He tried to soothe it as best he could, but felt just as shaken. Evis brushed against his leg, making her presence known as she stood guard at his side. His Spearow landed on his shoulder, careful and ready to take off again if Gary wasn't capable of holding his weight. When he was certain, Spearow settled more fully and lightly nipped at his ear before going on guard as well.

He glanced around to check on his friends.

Leaf was at his side, her Machop on guard like Evis, and the Kabuto on her lap. She stroked its shell absently, her gaze watched blankly as the Zubat line carried off the dead. Her Nidorina sat beside her, focus entirely on the Nidoqueen that had arrived.

Ember was on her knees a bit in front of them, body tense and unmoving. He couldn't see her face nor could he follow her gaze, but by the way her Houndour and Sandile flanked her, he guessed she wasn't doing well.

Then there was Ash. His best friend and rival was the furthest from them, hugging a young Aerodactyl's head to his chest. Even for a young member of its species, Aerodactyl were large Pokémon, and one wrong move could result in Ash losing a limb. Ash wouldn't think of that though, not if the Pokémon was hurting or frightened. His Pikachu kept shifting between growling at the wild Pokémon that got too close, checking on Ash, and checking on his teammate. His Drilbur stepped away to talk with some of the wild ground-types, and seemed to be helping the Sandshrews and Sandslashes that had gathered in finding hidden fault lines.

Evis growled, drawing his attention back to see something not many living people have seen. A small group of Kabutops and Omastars came out of the shadows to gather around their young, still protected by Leaf and Gary. Their colorings were much like their first stages, more suited for cave dwelling than ocean living. He had to wonder if they were still the typing he knew, or something new entirely.

Kabuto and Omanyte clicked and hissed at their evolved forms, but didn't leave their spots with Gary and Leaf.

Gary almost balked when he noticed traces of blood on a Kabutop's scythes, but he held back. He'd seen what happened here and knew casualties couldn't be avoided… but even still. He loosened his grip on Omanyte, but instead of leaving, Omanyte wrapped a tentacle around his wrist and pulled it back. It made a little gurgle noise, eyes turning up in a smile towards him before continuing to converse with the other fossil Pokémon.

Ember stood, slipping something into her pocket as she did. Her Pokémon loyally followed at her heels as she headed towards the leaders. Several glared down at the audacious human child who so casually approached them, but none moved to attack at Absol's request.

"What happens now?" Ember asked. She could feel Gary's gaze on her back, but she didn't turn to look. Of the four of them, she was the only one capable, in that moment, to help, and she knew it. She could feel the strain Ash was under and had to force herself to push the feeling away, unable to help him in this aspect.

The Pokémon considered her. A Kabutops came to join them.

"_Our young wish to leave,"_ Kabutops said. _"We shall respect - and they will go with those -. But what of the last flyer?"_

"_Go to the boy, tell him to take care of the Young Ancient,"_ Absol answered. _"It is time for their species to cease existing here."_

Kabutops slid its scythes together in thought before heading towards Ash and Aerodactyl. Absol regarded Ember once more, her eyes glowing with psychic energy.

"_Have your friends capture their chosen Pokémon_ _and wait here,"_ Absol said. _"Humans, good ones, will be coming shortly and they shall bring you all to safety."_ She blinked the light from her eyes. _"I request you not share the full extent of what happened here today. We are not proud of the outcome, and I am not proud of my own failings. We will lead the humans to your fallen so they may be put to rest."_

The Nidoking thumped his tail on the ground with a growl.

"_And why trust these humans?"_ he grumbled, voice like trembling earth. _"What makes them better than any others?"_

"Nothing really," Ember shrugged, "but we try." Her response gained her more attention from the leaders, some of interest, while others became wary.

"_And I see great things in their futures, should they prevail from the surrounding disasters,"_ Absol added.

The Bronzong shuddered.

_Death approaches,_ it announced, voice deep and rumbling.

Absol nodded and the other leaders called to their kin to disperse.

"_I shall find Waymaker, and ensure the Ancients are placed to rest together,"_ Absol said before the leaders all left as well.

"Waymaker," Ember said. "That Onix?"

"_Correct,"_ Absol nodded. _"She has been here before all others, and has shaped most of this mountain over centuries."_

There was a flash of white. Ember glanced over to Ash who stood with his head bowed, a Pokéball in his hand. Ember nodded at him, even if he wasn't looking, and turned to the other two.

"They want to go with you," Ember said. "Catch them now, but stay put. We'll be rescued soon."

Leaf moved with numb muscles, Pokéball expanded and tapped against the Kabuto in her lap. Gary followed her lead a moment after. There was no struggle, only soft clicks as the captures succeeded.

The twins made their way back to the other two, watching as the remaining fossil Pokémon left and soon after so did Absol. They huddled together, surrounded by their Pokémon and waited.

A cold settled over Mt. Moon, felt by all Pokémon.

Ember shuddered.

XXX

The report of a cave in made it to the Elite Four. Brock was already mobilizing to check for any injured trainers, or worse, but he requested League back up just in case. In this case, League back up included Bruno and the newest trainee Will, who teleported the two of them to the front of the entrance just as Brock made it.

Will was grinning when he first arrived and turned to start into Mt. Moon before Brock or Bruno could begin to talk. Bruno made to stop him, but it wasn't necessary. The psychic trainer froze in place, fingers lightly touching the entrance's wall. Any excitement Will had for his first mission was gone as the chilling, otherworldly cold settled inside him. He'd only felt this once before, the one time he'd been around Agatha using the full force of the ghost type.

Death was here.

Ace trainers arrived moments after.

"What is it," Bruno called, snapping Will from the haze. He drew back, fingers numb as he held them close to his chest.

"Death," he whispered, voice cracking.

"How many?" Bruno asked. His voice was strong, authoritative, and was helping to ground the psychic as he fought against the urge to run… or puke.

"Too many," he answered.

"Any living?" Bruno asked.

"I can't tell," Will answered. He felt sturdier now, though he was sure he'd have nightmares for weeks to come.

"I need you to try, Will," Bruno said. He gripped the boy's shoulder and squeezed gently. Brock felt sick at the news, but he kept his guard up. He was the youngest gym leader, after all, and he needed to have those around him see him as an authority, not a kid.

He let Bruno handle most of it, but to begin he ordered a few Ace trainers to get over to Cerulean and alert the Sensational Sisters. They needed the other side closed off until they could verify that the caverns and tunnels were stable. Onix and Geodude were released as well, both knowing what to do instantly. Geodude rolled ahead of them into the cave and Onix slithered away from the mountain before tunneling into the ground, disappearing with only a slight tremor.

Will released his two Xatu, both held a wing to their trainer's back as he pressed his hand back against the rock. All three psychics shuddered under the weight of the ghostly energy, but they pushed through. Signs of life started to appear in their minds' eyes, wild Pokémon that called the caves home came into view. They searched further, deeper, and they found more life signs, three humans huddled close and many dimmer human lives, deep underground. Unconscious but alive, and the three… no, four… were clearly young, their Pokémon around them. He saw the blank spots that meant dark-types close to the faint life signature of the fourth person.

"Found some," Will said. They began to pull back, mentally tracing the pathways back to them. One Xatu cried out and tried to release their connection, but it was too late, Will saw.

He stumbled back, hitting the ground hard as his body ran cold. He heard someone throw up, and only when he felt Bruno's massive hands supporting him did he realize it was him.

"They were…" Will tried to breathe, his eyes watering. His hands clenched into fist, knuckles white as he gulped in air.

"You've done enough, Will," Bruno said.

"No!" Will shouted, standing up on shaky legs. His Xatu took their positions on either side of him, gazes directed in opposite directions. "There are kids trapped down there. We… we can get you there. Ten people come with us, the rest assist Brock. We'll need all the teleporters we can get."

The League trained psychics, mainly Alakazam, took the coordinates from Will's mind as Bruno called over those to assist them. He braced himself for Will to teleport him once more, a brief flash of concern came over his face before he hardened it back into his stony countenance.

The cavern they appeared in was eerily silent. Even Bruno, the least adapt to feel any of the three mind elements, could sense the otherworldly cold surround him. Lights came on, flashlights mixed with the ghostly lights of Will o' Wisps released by a Ninetales. Her intense control over the move allowed her to spread the fire balls around the room, though no heat was released from them.

Bruno's eyes fell on the unconscious people at the center of the room, their red R's stood out even in the dim light. Raw fury rose through him at the sight of Team Rocket, only dimming slightly when he noticed they were all tied up in what appeared to be String Shot.

Will nudged Bruno, his finger pointed at the four kids huddled away from the Rockets, their Pokémon growling at the newcomers.

"Remove the Rockets, make sure none of them escape," Bruno ordered, his voice echoed through the cavern despite his attempt to keep it low. He took a step toward the kids, but stopped when a Houndour and Pikachu growled at him. Fire and Electricity glowed around them as they glared at him with the intent to kill.

He was certain his weakest Pokémon could take out both of them without breaking a sweat, but that's not what was needed now.

A Will o' Wisp floated over to the kids, hovering over them to illuminate their faces. There were more Pokémon around them, some more exhausted than others, but all ready to fight if need be. That wasn't what held his attention though. No, it was the faces of the four kids they were protecting.

"Ketchum, Oak, Forest," Bruno called. He dropped to a knee, gaze kept on the kids. A few Ace Trainers searched the room for the three famous trainers, but were only met with confusion as Bruno just watched the kids. Will took a moment to figure it out, but once he really looked at the kids, he could see the resemblances to their older siblings.

"Bruno?" Gary Oak croaked out.

"Stand down," Leaf Forest called to their Pokémon. Pikachu and Houndour were the only two not to listen, waiting for their trainers to give the order. A Sandile sidled up beside Pikachu, low hiss in its throat.

"Stand down," Ash Ketchum repeated. He was the first to stand, his legs shaking as he stepped around the three Pokémon. "He's a friend."

Bruno waited for the Pokémon to relax before he stood again. Ash met him halfway, the Pikachu leapt on to his shoulder as he walked. Bruno knelt again to be closer to eye level with the boy, his normal smile looking tired and somewhat forced, but the relief was plain in the boy's eyes.

"Are you four ok?" Bruno asked.

"Gary is the worse off," Ash reported. "Rockets grabbed him a couple of days ago, Leaf yesterday and us today. Leaf might be hurt, but Ember and I are physically fine. Just tired."

Bruno nodded.

"Will," he called. "Can you get these four to the Cerulean Hospital?"

Will stepped up and looked over the kids. His eyes lingered on the two dark-types that had drawn closer to the only kid yet to speak. He nodded after a long moment, releasing his Espeon and Alakazam to assist them.

"The dark-types need to be returned but we can manage," Will said. Both growled at him, their gazes wary of the new Pokémon. Miracle Eye could be used if it came down to it, but that plus a long distance teleport with dark types would wear out his Pokémon, maybe even himself.

The girl didn't even seem to register what was happening around her, glassy gaze set on a distant wall.

"Ember," Ash called. Her attention snapped up to him, eyes beginning to clear. "Teleporting."

Ember nodded and pressed the buttons on both of her Pokéballs, returning the dark-types.

_None of us wish to touch that one,_ one Xatu – Zazu – said to Will. Espeon went over to Leaf and Alakazam lifted Gary into the air. Both of them returned their own Pokémon a moment before they disappeared.

"I'll need one of you to help me," Will whispered. Zazu nodded as his companion Xatu – Nanu – took deliberate steps towards Ash.

"Will," Bruno called his attention before he moved over to Ember. "Stay with them at the hospital." His tone left no room for argument and honestly, Will was more than happy to never return to Mt. Moon. Nanu disappeared with Ash, as Will and Zazu reached Ember.

Will crouched beside her, looking to see what kept pulling her focus.

"That's a nice rock," Will said, trying to be friendly. He figured she might be in shock with the way she was acting.

"It's a stone," Ember whispered, gaze not leaving the stone.

"Is there a difference?" Will asked.

Ember looked up at him, eyes blinking away some sort of fog in her mind.

"Between what?" she asked, voice sounding clearer.

"A rock and a stone?" Will asked, confused.

The look Ember gave him reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who. It was a look between "are you dumb" and "what are you talking about". Ember slipped the stone into her pocket as she continued to stare at him.

"Uh… right," Will coughed. He took hold of Ember's arm, Zazu placed a wing on his back, and they gathered the energy to teleport.

Ember's head snapped up to look at something and Will followed her gaze, feeling the air leave his lungs. A Dusknoir regarded them with ancient eyes, and then… they were gone.

XXX

Will sat in one of the most uncomfortable chairs he's ever sat in. It didn't help that he was in a hospital, or that the only sounds were the beeps of machines and light breathing of the occupants.

All four kids were placed in the same, high security room, with him as the sole guard inside of it. Two Ace Trainers were guarding the door, and his two Xatu had their eyes on the future in case anyone tried to come after them. He doubted that it was all necessary, but after reporting to Lance on the situation, he was ordered to do so.

The doctors had given the kids something to help them sleep and their Pokémon were taken to be healed. The Pikachu had tried to resist, but a Hypnosis was all it took to knock it out for the medics. They were returned about an hour ago, the Pikachu nestled close to Ash, occasionally sending a glare at Will.

He shifted in the chair, butt starting to ache.

He thought about contacting Bruno, but after his first attempt not going through he figured it wouldn't be worth it.

His Pokégear went off.

"Hello?" he answered. Did he doze off?

"_Wake up, boy, why in distortion did you want to speak to me?"_ Agatha's cranky voice came through.

"Oh, uh…" he sat up straight to stretch. "Back in Mt. Moon, I saw something."

"_Spit it out,"_ Agatha snapped. _"I'm not getting any younger."_

"There was a Dusknoir. I saw it just before teleporting away, but we didn't notice it at all before that," he said. "It felt… old."

"_Describe old,"_ Agatha said. Her voice loss some of the cranky, but none of the edge.

"Remember when you dragged me to Lavender Town to meet the guardian spirit of the tower?" he asked. "Older than that."

There was silence.

"There was a lot of death there," he whispered, not trusting his own voice. "Humans and Pokémon. It… it hung in the air, Agatha."

"_Enough,"_ her voice was gentle. _"Do you feel it now?"_

"No," he answered, "but one of these kids has two dark-types and a life signature to match. She could be…"

"_No," _Agatha cut him off. _"You would know if it followed you. If I'm right, you caught a glimpse of a Reaper Dusknoir. Harmless unless provoked. I'll look into it further, but you have nothing to fear."_

Will felt a bubble of rebellion rise up, but he stomped it down, deciding not to argue with the Ghost Master for the time being. She hung up without another word, not one to waste time with goodbyes.

"So that was a Dusknoir?"

Will snapped his head to the side, eyes wide as he stared at Ember. She stared at him with sleepy eyes, slowly sliding herself into a sitting position. She looked at the side table next to her bed, her two Pokéballs laid on it, along with her Pokédex and the stone.

She grabbed for one Pokéball first, releasing her Houndour onto the bed with her. The relief the dark-type showed as he licked Ember's face was palpable, and the complete opposite to the unease all of the psychics in the room felt.

Pikachu chirped a greeting at the two, patting Ash's face twice before curling back up on his chest.

"Is everyone ok?" Ember asked.

"Yeah," Will nodded. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Your brother and you are fine, just a few bruises and exhaustion, most likely from the adrenaline drop. Forest was a bit dehydrated, and had a few bruised ribs, but otherwise well. Oak was worse off, but he's stable, should be fine in a couple days."

Ember nodded as she looked around. Everyone had a table by their bed, two Pokéballs on Leaf's and Gary's and one on Ash's. Ember rolled her neck, eyes closing as she subtly switched over to aura sight to locate the other Pokéballs. The fossil Pokémon were still with them, hidden in backpacks for the time being.

Ash began to stir.

"Let's eat all of the cookies before Ash wakes up," Ember said, a little louder than needed. Will gave her a confused look that only grew when Ash suddenly shot up.

"No don't!" he yelped. Pikachu grunted as he was thrown from Ash's chest, cheeks sparking in annoyance. Ash blinked as he took in his surroundings, grin splitting his face at the sight of Pikachu.

"Hey, buddy," he said, scratching under his chin. "Where are we?"

"Cerulean Hospital," Will answered. Were these really the siblings of Red Ketchum?

"Are you," Ash started.

"Elite Four trainee," Ember continued.

"Will?" they said together.

A shudder threatened to go down Will's spine.

"You didn't," Ember said.

"Call Red," Ash said.

"Did you?" Ember finished. She tilted her head slightly, smile on her face that was anything but comforting. Will debated teleporting out of the room in that moment. He'd seen twins do that before, especially those with strong psychic powers, but damn something about these two made his stomach twist with unease.

"No," his voice cracked some. "I called Lance… he might have called…"

"Damn he probably did," Ash sighed. He fell back onto his pillow with a sigh. He reached a hand over to his table, blindly groping for his other Pokéball and released his Drilbur onto the bed with him and Pikachu.

Will felt another spike of unease as Ember released her other dark-type. The Sandile barely glanced at the Houndour, tension between them clear as day.

The twins chatted quietly with each other, as if Will wasn't in the room. A while later Bruno came in, face grim, despite his best efforts to remain neutral. He relieved Will so he could take time to question the twins.

XXX

An Ace trainer was sent in to gather their stories on the events. Will was present for them all, and although he didn't speak up, he could pick out issues in their stories. Gary played up the delirium card whenever aspects of his story was questioned. Will saw the little shifts in the corners of his lips and glances at his friends. Leaf mentioned several times the possibility of being in shock, or sudden tunnel vision when fighting the rockets. Will doubted much could phase the girl with her snapped responses or snide remarks towards the Ace trainer meant anything. Both knew more than they were willing to share.

Then there were the twins. Will couldn't tell if Ash was a terrible liar or really good at playing dumb… perhaps both. He had to hold his tongue more times than he could count when the boy had to double back on parts or add in some nonsensical observation that caused him to get sidetracked. He definitely played dumb the best out of the four, if that said anything. Then came Ember. Her story was the only one not to line up with the others, given their separation, but there were holes in the story that she refused to fill in.

Honestly, Will was impressed with the patience the Ace trainer displayed. He could clearly see the four weren't giving him everything, and it took until Ember blatantly left a chunk of story out of her details when he finally had enough.

Poor guy just up and left the room, knuckles white as he gripped his notepad. Will was certain he heard the snap of a pen as the door shut. He attempted to pry more out of them but none seemed keen on telling him any more either. Annoying, sure, but Will had to figure their siblings coached them on who to share vital info with and who not to. He doubted he fit into their share box.

Bruno, however…

"So that's when I met the Absols that live in Mt. Moon," Ember said. Her story was more complete now that Bruno was taking the statements. Her description of the Absol matron was… terrifying to Will, but he was sure he hid the fact well.

"I'm sure one slice from her horn could cleave an entire psychic team apart," Ember added. Her smug smile directed at Will made his eye twitch slightly.

Each one retold their stories on the events, giving full details to Bruno, after making sure he trusted Will to keep the info quiet as well. Leaf and Gary showed Bruno their new teammates, but Ash held off until he could talk with Aerodactyl later. Bruno didn't seem thrilled at the idea of a ten-year-old with an Aerodactyl but after that story, he wasn't certain if it would be much of an issue. At least, not one he'd win if he attempted to make it an issue.

Once everything was said and done, Bruno and Will took their leave, back to Indigo they went to discuss everything in more detail with the other League members.

The twins were released from the hospital the next day, despite that they remained there with their friends. Leaf was given the okay the next day, and Gary two days after her, so she too stayed until he was fine as well. The hospital, after a word from Bruno, allowed them to stay in the room until all four were released, despite to the displeasure of the doctors. The room _was_ meant for League officials only so as long as none were in need of a room then they allowed it.

All four of them had long, reassuring conversations with their families that left them almost as drained as Mt. Moon had, but it was done and over with after the twins were released.

The TV in the room showed the news. Despite Ember's comments on Gary being an old man, he refused to change it. A report on the Mt. Moon cave-in was on.

"_Despite speedy arrival from League officials, there was not much that could be done for the lives lost in this devastating cave-in. The death toll has been confirmed at 54 trainers lost to Mt. Moon and the members of Team Rocket that were linked to causing it. In another report, 53 caught Pokémon were found amongst the trainers, as well._

_Countless more Pokémon are being recovered still as Pokéballs are appearing seemingly at random for the rescue teams. Outside of the four rookie trainers rescued on the first day of the cave-in, several more have been found in critical condition, but alive and rushed to medical centers._

_As of right now, the Mt. Moon path that connects Cerulean and Pewter City will be closed until it is deemed safe once more."_

Ember snagged the remote and clicked over to cartoons. An old episode of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon played in the background.

"That's 107 confirmed dead," Leaf said.

"108," Ember said, eyes glazing slightly as she stared at the TV.

"I know you're bad at math, but 4 + 3 is 7 not 8," Leaf said.

"108," Ember said again.

"More than that…" Gary pointed out before Leaf could get annoyed. "There were the bodies taken away after the fight."

There was a brief silence, the only sound from the TV before Ash spoke up.

"This is the original series," he said, pointing at the screen. "Look, Team Pokémon is about to face off against Team Meanies."

There was a snort from Leaf, followed by a full blown laugh from Gary.

"Remember when we thought Team Meanies was a good name," Leaf said.

"I still don't get why Totodile doesn't use Bite on Gengar!" Ember huffed.

"Charmander stop using Scratch! He's a ghost-type!" Ash shouted at the TV.

"Treecko get away from the poison-types, you dumby!" Leaf added.

Gary kept laughing as his friends continued to shout at their once favorite show.

XXX

The day after Gary was released from the hospital, the four of them gathered just outside of Cerulean to release their teams.

Kabuto and Omanyte happily greeted Aerodactyl, who was taking in the new environment. Now that they had time and proper lighting they could take in all of the differences the three ancient Pokémon had.

Gary recorded the differences for them all, taking time to measure and write down everything. Kabuto's shell was stone grey and rigid instead of smooth, and his legs were sturdier than average. Omanyte's shell was shorter than average, and a darker grey than Kabuto. Her blue skin was lighter with a grey-ish hue to it.

A quick scan was done to figure out their moves.

Kabuto knew: Scratch, Harden, Absorb, and Metal Claw, with the ability Battle Armor.

Omanyte knew: Constrict, Withdraw, Bite, and Iron Defense, with the ability Shell Armor.

Gary tapped his chin in thought after snapping a few photos of the two, glancing at the other Pokémon at his disposal.

Ash was talking to Aerodactyl along with his Pokémon. She was truly unusual compared to the revived ones. Her skin was scalier than normal, and a deep grey color, but the real difference was the abundance of black crystal growing over her body. Her tail was thicker, the spade shape more clubbed and crystal spikes grew at the tip. Her wing span was short too, but Gary attributed that to age more than anything. Her hands, attached to her wings, were larger than others and looked more capable of gripping and climbing a did her feet. The membrane of her wings were black instead of purple.

Ash led her over to them when they finished talking so Gary could get a closer look. Aerodactyl made higher pitched noises than her size would suggest and she was definitely friendlier than normal for her species.

Gary approached cautiously even still, and made sure she could see him as he measured her. Her jaw was shorter than normal but her fangs seemed right on track for her supposed age.

Ash scanned her while Gary worked.

Aerodactyl knew: Iron Head, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Supersonic, Bite, Scary Face, Roar, Wide Guard and Steel Wing. Most of those moves were noted as instinctual moves that the species learns. She had the ability Rock Head.

"Why do you think they trusted us so much?" Leaf asked Ember as they watched the boys.

"Absol saw something in our future," Ember shrugged. She kept eyeing her own Pokémon, the two dark-types hadn't been one even ground since the mountain and neither were keen on explaining why.

"I have a theory!" Gary called out once he finished noting down things about Aerodactyl. "I don't think Kabuto and Omanyte are water/rock type."

"Then what are they?" Leaf asked. She crouched to stroke Kabuto across the back as she watched Gary think. The gears in his head were clearly turning.

"Do you two mind if we do a couple of tests?" Gary asked the two fossil Pokémon.

"_Ok,"_ Kabuto clicked. Omanyte tapped Gary twice on the shin to say yes.

"Great," Gary snapped his finger as he looked at his notes. "Kabuto use Absorb on Omanyte."

The green glow of Absorb flowed from Omanyte into Kabuto, but not much happened.

"What did that feel like?" Gary asked.

"_-"_ Omanyte answered. Gary looked at Ember for a translation but she just shrugged. Omanyte tapped her tentacle on her own shell for a moment, almost copying Gary's earlier action. "Like this." She said and then made herself shake.

"Oh! Tingly!" Ember said.

"So not super powerful?" Gary asked. Omanyte tapped his shin three times for no.

"Okay, now Nidorina use Poison Sting," Gary said. Nidorina glared at him before looking to Leaf for confirmation. At her nod, Nidorina opened her mouth and released a single poison needle at each one. The needles broke harmlessly against them.

"Steel type!" Gary said. "Now just need to know if they are water type or not. I'm pretty sure the steel is instead of rock."

"Do you think Pikachu can manage a small shock?" he asked Ash.

"No," both twins and their Pokémon answered together.

"His "Thunderwave" is just a lower powered Thundershock and that still knocked out most weaker Pokémon," Ash explained.

"We can try Ember," Ember suggested.

"You're going to attack?" Leaf asked with a grin. She snickered as she avoided a kick from Ember.

"If they are steel/water then Ember will be neutral like Absorb," Ember huffed.

"Couldn't that still make them steel/rock?" Ash asked.

"What about Aerodactyl? She knows Thunder Fang right?" Leaf pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Ash turned to his newest Pokémon. "Can you use Thunder Fang?"

Aerodactyl tilted her head in thought before huffing a noise of confusion at him. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and sparked his cheeks a little to show her.

"_OH! I can do that!" _Aerodactyl said. She opened her mouth, eyes crossing as she focused and tiny sparks started to form.

"_You and I can work on that voltage later,"_ Pikachu said. He sniffed the air before nodding at Ash. _"It should be weak enough."_

"Aerodactyl can you lean down and let these two touch your teeth?" Ash asked.

Aerodactyl lowered herself, teeth still lightly sparking as both fossils moved to tap them. They reeled back as quickly as they could, both with hisses of pains.

"Water/Steel type," Gary nodded and typed it into his dex.

"Or Steel/Water type," Ember pointed out. Gary's eye twitched but he chose to ignore her.

"Plot twist, they are both Steel/Flying," Leaf snickered. Gary chose to ignore her too, his eye twitching again.

"Or they are just pure steel and that just stung," Ash added.

Gary turned to glare at him.

"I hate all of you," Gary huffed.

"_This is weird,"_ Kabuto said.

"_I love it!" _Aerodactyl chirped. She nudged the other two with her snout before turning to nudge Ash in the side. Pikachu hopped off his perch to her head, earning a happy chirp from the larger Pokémon. Collapse waddled over to talk with his new teammate as well, and introduce himself properly.

"Oh, yeah, Aerodactyl, would you like a nickname?" Ash asked, and elaborated at her confused look. "A special name to set you apart from other Aerodactyl."

"_There are others?"_ she asked, a bit of hope in her voice.

"Well, not quite like you, but yeah, there are others," Ash said. "One day we can try to meet them, ok?"

"_Yes!"_ she chirped. _"What name?"_

"I'll think of some and you can pick which you like, okay?" Ash offered. Aerodactyl chirped her agreement, the noise oddly high pitch for her size but adorable.

Ember turned to look behind her, Neith and Hades were glaring each other down. She sighed, cracked her neck, and moved over to her Pokémon.

"Do you two need to battle?" she asked them. Both looked up at their trainer, wondering if she was serious or not. "You are having some kind of issue with each other, right? So fight it out. Respect the outcome and the winner. Got it?"

The two dark-types eyed each other before nodding and moving off to give themselves more space.

"I won't give any commands outside of stop," Ember said. "I will only call it if I feel the fight has gone too far. If either of you continues after my call, then you automatically lose. Understood?"

Both nodded at their trainer before facing each other. At an unspoken signal, they both burst into action.

Hades released powerful Embers as he began to run, keeping a distance from Neith's jaws. Neith, for her part, avoided the fire by tunneling underground and attempting to trap Hades in a Sand Tomb.

Every time one of Hades' paws would sink slightly, he would change his direction at random and spit fire at the spot he just was, heating the softening ground. The battle quickly turned to an endurance run, both waiting for the other to tire or slip up.

Hades right paws began to sink and he pushed down with his left to get out of there, only for all his paws to get stuck. He struggled against the hold, a full blown Sand Tomb began to swirl around him, pelting his body with crushed rocks and dirt as he was pulled towards the center of the trap.

Neith's head lifted from the center, mouth wide open and ready to snap down. A joyful gleam in her eyes as her mouth snapped shut on Hades' neck. Her teeth met once more, her prey gone.

She hissed in anger that quickly became pained as fire washed over her face. She moved to sink back into the ground only to be forced from her trap and thrown into the air, a clone of herself appeared in her place.

Hades bathed her in fire as Neith flailed in the air, her Sand Tomb dispersed as she lost focus. Before she struck the ground, Hades charged through his own flames to bash his head against her underbelly, sending her flying into a tree.

Neith pulled herself to her feet, burns covered her body and bruises were forming on her tan areas, but she wasn't out yet. Her body glowed as Anger Point activated. Electricity sparked along her fangs and she charged Hades, moving faster than her squat legs would suggest was possible. Hades met her charge with his own, fangs burning.

Neith swung her head, jaws wide and went to sink them into Hades body. She turned last minute, tail smacking away the Beat Up clone and jaws snapping shut on the leg of the real Hades beside her. Electricity shot through Hades' body as he fought past the pain to sink his own teeth into her tail. Fire and Lightning lit up their area, glares matching as they dared the other to give up.

A Neith clone sank its teeth into the real Neith's side, the final blow to knock out the ground type.

"Stop!" Ember shouted. It was unnecessary, however, as Hades released his grip the moment he felt her jaws slacken. He limped backwards, favoring his front left paw, and stared at his teammate until he was certain she was out for the count.

Once certain, he threw his head back, deep, prideful howl rumbled from his chest and filled the air with his victory.

"That was brutal," Leaf said. She'd stepped up to watch the battle beside Ember while the boys figured out what their new Pokémon were capable of.

"Nah, neither can learn Brutal Swing," Ember said. Leaf smacked her arm.

She snickered and returned Neith first, giving Hades another moment to howl his victory before returning him as well. Hopefully that would settle whatever dispute the two had, for now at least. That was going to be an issue with her Pokémon, constant battles for dominance or just to settle arguments. She had no doubts that Hades and Neith would battle again once they evolve, and there was a chance the fire-type would lose to the ground-type one, but that wouldn't be any time soon.

For now, she needed to get back to the Pokémon Center and heal them up. Her and Leaf called to the boys, and, after some fumbling from the two, their Pokémon were returned and they headed back to the city.

XXX

**AN/ I LIVE! So here is chapter 5, the after math of Mt. Moon and a little team development. Aerodactyl is based on the mega form since its dex entry suggest that was what they might've looked like when they were alive. And, except from the horrible trauma these 10 year olds went through, they all came out with a new Pokémon! Wait all… **

**Anyways! Review to let me know what you think. 3**


End file.
